


Define: Dark

by Schmutzkralle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demons, Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mages, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Plot Driven, Rivalry, Students, Supernatural Elements, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/pseuds/Schmutzkralle
Summary: Hyunjin is a normal 21 year old, who is just starting his ordinary college life.Except maybe the fact that he is everything else but a normal human.He is the leader of the biggest dark mage coven and needs to retain peace.Just like every other usual human...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost this work anywhere.

You know, there are normal ways to celebrate your 21. birthday and there are weird ways to do it.  
And then there is my way: I’m standing right now half-naked on a glade. In a forest. With 700 hooded people around me.  
Seems like fun, or? Since it’s march it’s pretty cold to be honest. It doesn’t make it better that I’m just dressed in my boxer shorts.  
And before you’re asking, no, I didn’t chose to do it that way.  
It’s no weird fetish of mine, please believe me. But somehow I’m also a bit proud that I’m standing here.  
It had been no easy way.  
These hooded men and women are chanting an old verse in Dokari right now.  
You don’t know what Dokari is and have never heard of it before? Shame on you.  
It’s just the common language of mages since the beginning of time but you had to be ignorant, huh?  
And please no discussion about mages right now. Just accept that there are mages, dark and light ones and that there are demons.  
The members of my coven are intensifying their chants right now. In a few moments it will happen.  
Boy, I’m a bit afraid of the pain.  
Slowly, bit for bit they’re lifting their heads. Suddenly it’s completely silent.  
Here it goes: the first member steps towards me and places his hand on my shoulder.  
The first name engraves itself on my body. More precisely: on my right heel.  
I’ll be honest with you: it hurts like hell. You could compare it to a branding iron that drills into your flesh.  
Pleasant, eh?  
And that was just the first one. Michael, that’s his name by the way, takes his hand off me and tries to give me an encouraging smile.  
Yeah thanks, you’re not the one who has to suffer right now.  
Right in this moment I’m feeling the second hand on my back.  
Since I hadn’t calculated the sudden touch it happened that I shrugged a tiny, tiny bit. The second time I’m feeling the hot iron, now on my left heel.  
Magic is so fun, it can let you suffer without any tools touching you.  
Okay, I have to admit that I’m doing this right now voluntarily. Or more half voluntarily. It’s a bit complicated. Like everything in life.  
And this will now continue for exact 735 times again. Yay.  
Mages like it slow. Like they hate it if you urge them to decide or to do something fast. They want to do everything well considered and gracefully.  
That is okay in normal life if you can calculate with this gradualness. But right now I’m damning them a bit for this slowness.  
I just want to be over this. This pain over pain over pain over pain. My whole body seems to catch fire.  
After 40 minutes finally the last one steps forward. Jeongin. He is my best friend. No, he is my brother.  
We have the same surname after all.  
He lays his hand on my forearm and I’m feeling the last name burning on my right wrist.  
His dark eyes seem so big under the hood. In this moment I’m just proud of him, that he is an integral member. It had been a big junk of work.  
Jeongin takes his place in the last row again. My standing abilities are clearly decreased right now through the ritual.  
As my gaze wanders over my body I have to hold myself back. I can’t let the markings disappear now. Not yet.  
As soon as Jeongin stands still Michael speaks up:  
„As of now on the Noeve coven has a new mighty headmaster. Hwang Hyunjin mayest You guide us into a peaceful and illustrious future, like Your mother began to do. You’re now bond to everyone of us so You can determine every upcoming decision to the best possible. Long live Hwang Hyunjin!“  
The formal words hovered above the glade till Michael begins to form the last sentence.  
Because this bit is said of everyone. Yep, that means 737 people are shouting my name at the same time. It’s a weird feeling. Seriously.  
As the echo becomes silent the end of the ritual begins. They’re bowing.  
Every single member is bowing before me. So that I can end the whole thing. This is clearly weirder than the name shouting. Urgh.  
„I, Hwang Hyunjin, pledge to remain peace with our environment and to determine every decision for the best outcome so the Noeve coven  
will continue to grow and to be a home for every single member.  
I, Hwang Hyunjin, pledge to be always accessible to every member and to live my life for the coven.  
I accept the election as headmaster. May you all go in peace.“  
That’s it. That was the moment I was prepared for all my life long. It’s finally done. And they’re finally not bowing anymore.  
My voice was stable through the whole formality. I’m surprised of myself.  
In movies they always show the big scenes, like this ritual or a dramatic love scene at the airport.  
But they never show how it proceeds after this big moment. Because it’s clearly not the mighty picture anymore.  
My coven, yes now it’s really MY coven, diffused itself. Many members came from far away and need to go back to their normal lives.  
Or old friends found each other again and they began to build groups.  
As for my part I decided to eventually dress myself again.  
If a ordinary mortal would find me like this it would be… Weird. And he or she would call surely the police.  
And I don’t want to go in jail on my 21. birthday. I have other plans.  
Just my robe is here, the rest of my clothes are in the villa.  
„Almighty headmaster, may You want company?“ Jeongin called. Not through speech of course but through Mounur.  
Of course you don’t know what that is. To put it very simply: it’s telepathy.  
But that is really the easiest way to describe it, because it’s so much more and way more complex than you think.  
For starters: you can’t just call every mage because you want to. You need to know the people you wanna talk to.  
Your dialogue partner can refuse anytime the conversation. The more you two know each other, the easier it is to get a link.  
For example it happened to Jeongin and me multiple times now that we just thought of each other but the link was immediately there.  
Like I said, we’re brothers. Maybe not from the same parents though that is a story for another time.  
I'm like an exception for these rules now because I'm now permanently linked to all of my members. For life.  
The ritual had burned me out. Completely. I just nodded. I knew Jeongin was somewhere where he observed me. He’s clearly concerned.  
Promptly was the shorter one at my side.  
„Do you want help?“ He sounded anxious in my head. As answer I shook my head. No, my whole coven is here right now. I can’t show myself that weak.  
The robe was pulled over my head very fast. Warmth is something nice my kids. After hours of almost nakedness in the woods. In march. Why do I have to be born in march? Summer would have been great for this event.  
And why did I have to be almost naked for all of this? Because rules. Old rules. And I need to obey them because… They’re old rules.  
A small sigh escaped my body.  
Doesn’t feel very different to be the leader of over 700 people than before.  
I’m still starting college tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

„Are you sure you are okay?“  
I'm sighing. Jeongin. Since this morning he hadn’t let me alone for 5 minutes.  
It’s sweet and all that but slowly it became more and more annoying.  
Over an hour ago I was escaped the robe and had changed to normal streetwear.  
Dark t-shirt, hoodie with Day6 logo on it and real pants, not just my boxers.  
That hadn’t convinced this madman to let me go and at the end I just had snuck out.  
I had made my way through the forest into the town till he had noticed my disappearance.  
„Stop worrying. My self-healing abilities are not that small.“ I know that he absolutely felt my irritation through Mounur but that didn’t stop him.  
„I know that. But your mom was the mightiest mage before you and she had to be carried out of the forest.  
And you’re out right now to go shopping. Just don’t underestimate the ritual.“  
Did I say I love him? Slowly I begin to think that he just doesn’t let me get away from him and I developed something like the Stockholm-syndrom.  
It would be possible…  
But seriously, why shouldn’t I go out? It’s evolving more and more to such a beautiful day. The mist was gone and the sun had come out.  
A blue sky was smiling onto me and no cloud was in sight.  
„Do you really want me to stay the whole day inside the villa? I’ll be back in half an hour. Just play Street Fighter or something if you’re bored.“  
End of story. I wouldn’t be locked inside this gigantic house today.  
At the end someone would notice it and I would have to participate on another ‚How do you lead a coven‘ or ‚How to act around ordinary mortals‘ courses of Michael.  
I’m declining politely, it’s still my birthday.  
I’m a bit nervous though. Through the ritual I’m bound to everyone of my coven. If they want they could find me in seconds.  
And that would be now my whole life like that. I clearly need to get used to this thought…  
The supermarket is not that far away and we need groceries to survive the week. Magic can’t create things from nothing. The weather was so nice it was like an invitation for ice cream.  
Should I buy a beer? Nothing would oppose that. In celebration of this special day-  
„Uhhh“  
I seriously had ran into a barrier. More precise a living barrier.  
And even more precisely: I just had knocked down two strangers. Two handsome strangers.  
Who had just had skin contact with me. Shit.  
In a fraction of a second I analyzed the two. No palpable magic, what was a small relief.  
There was a smaller male, who was a bit younger than me, he was sprinkled with freckles.  
And there was a older male with intelligent, awake eyes and dark hair. If they would attack me physically I would win.  
„Why are you sending me the scan of two normalos? Do you feel followed now that you’re the leader?“  
Jeongin. We hadn’t cut off the link so he had seen what I’ve analyzed.  
„I ran into them because you’re driving me mad. Talk to you later.“  
Now I really had cut the link. My small brother could survive an hour without me. And I should deal with this ‚situation‘.  
The whole interaction didn’t even take half a second and I made my way climbing down off these two.  
The smaller one had frown for a moment. Did he noticed something? He wouldn’t be a mortal if that would be the case.  
„I’m so sorry! I was lost in thought and hadn’t seen you behind this turn“ I lowered apologetically my head and backed off a few steps.  
Disguising wary behavior as normal. Michael would be proud of me. Or not. It’s Michael after all.  
Meanwhile had the strangers helped each other onto their feet.  
„Luckily nothing happened.“ The frowning of the younger one was gone and replaced by a smile that could outshine the sun. Wow.  
The literal sun was dressed in a baggy sweatpants and bright, orange t-shirt. His companion was running around in black jeans and a camouflage hoodie.  
„Are you a student at the Seoul University?“ the sun had spoken.  
„Uh yeah, starting tomorrow. How did you detect that?“  
Weird question. I’m just a local, nothing would hint that. And it was even weirder because I’ve never seen the two here yet.  
First of all why do you start a conversation with a stranger who had run into you?  
„Oh I was just hoping. I’m starting tomorrow too!“ He smiled even wider. How can you be that cute and weird at the same time? Teach me.  
Dark boy had watched me the whole time. Suddenly he started to talk: „Felix, we should go. We’re getting late.“  
Oh, so our sun is called Felix.  
The addressed boy abruptly looked alarmed. The smile was shrunk.  
„Oh, the meeting. You’re right. See you!“  
And with that they walked around me and where gone. The two had made a lasting impression. What a weird interaction.  
But they impossibly could have sensed my magic. I hadn’t sensed anything on them and just high skilled mages could do that. 

Wait a second.

„JEONGIN“  
„Stop screaming in my head! I’m here!“  
„WHAT exactly was the reason that you didn’t wanted to let me go?!“  
„Like I said, the ritual-“  
„Jeongin!“  
He jerked under that sharp comment.  
„Michael said that you shouldn’t leave the villa…“  
„And why did he say that?! I’m the leader of this whole thing! Stop protect me from things! I have a life! I’m finally an adult! Goddammit!“  
This would have an epilogue. Even if he is my counselor, he can’t prohibit me from going out of this house.  
Jeongin hesitated. My patience was at its end.  
„You know the reason. Tell me right now.“  
„The light coven is meeting today. The first time after years. Because of you.“


	3. Chapter 3

„It’s so early!“   
Yeah, you guessed right. That whining is Jeongin.   
But not in Mounur for once because ordinary mortals are always so confused when you don’t talk with each other but nevertheless work like a Swiss watch.  
I can understand him. The night had been really short.   
Well, because of me.   
After the maybe light coven incident I had to convene a meeting of the higher mages.   
Not that it had made fun, more like I gave them a cold bath for this communication.   
Or more for this communication that never happened. With me. The headmaster.  
I’m still pissed. It’s slightly noticeable, huh?  
After a long gathering with discussions about politics and how we want to shape our transmission in the future, I had slept in the villa.   
Jeongin had walked home at some point but it hadn’t been worth it for me anymore. Two hours. That was all the sleep I could catch.  
The villa is also actually my home now. It’s expected from the head to be always reachable.   
But why should I live there?   
I don’t see it. It’s a big, cold house with many magic artefacts.   
Without any TV or anything. In our apartment is at least the fridge full and the lighting working.  
The wake up hadn’t been nice.   
My body feels like it had run 100 miles without warming up. Of course my self-healing is working but it needs time. Time that I don’t have.   
And then the look in the mirror. Wow.   
To express it mildly: I was shocked. I still am.  
While I’ve been sleeping I hadn’t used the concealing. Of my new markings.   
Without the Spyl, the Dokari word for the concealing, it was disconcerting to see my body like this.   
The markings are encircling in lines from both of my heels over my legs, my hips to my rips until they meet in the midst between my shoulder blades, where they’re wandering over my shoulders to my wrists. Every member of my coven is eternalized on my body.  
Dokari is a nice language eminently when it’s written. To put it simply, it seems like a mixture of Kanji and geometrical forms.   
I’m looking like a badass now and it’s kinda absurd? It’s not my style to frighten someone or anything.   
If I have a problem with you, I’ll deal with it directly and fair.  
But I still need to find the perfect mix between showing them - especially before my members, they should see that I’m a proud leader - and not showing them.   
My system isn’t perfect yet and it annoys the hell out of me. I don’t want disappoint anyone.   
I’m trained to be perfect. Well, even if I will never reach the perfect status for Michael. But that is his task.  
The sun began to show itself on the horizon. March is a darker season, perfect for us.   
„Do you really have to go now?“ My brother from completely different parents looks desperate.   
Argh I don’t wanna leave him. But it’s my first class and I really shouldn’t miss it.   
„You will survive! Your first course starts soon too, or? Just wait until then. Or maybe talk with someone, search for a friend in your major. That won’t hurt you.“  
And unload me a bit.   
His brown hair almost reaches his eyes as he looks up to me and starts to pout. This kid…  
It isn’t my fault that we have different majors though. I couldn’t really choose what I’ll take.   
And what did they decide in the end? Business Administration.   
Let me repeat that for you: Business. Administration.   
Can you imagine me as a major in that? Well then you’ve officially lost your mind.   
It’s a pity that I can’t live just as the leader of Noeve. Everyone of our coven has to lead a double life.   
At the day a completely normal citizen and at night some weird blend between a soldier and a clansmen.   
Okay, the clock tells me to go now. One short ruffle through Jeongin’s hair and I start walking to my room.   
The building is really nice, big lecture halls with the latest technology, white and friendly walls and big windows.   
As for my part I hope that the chairs are comfortable or else it will be torture to survive the years until graduation…  
One minute before the class starts I arrive at my final destination.   
Jeongin will be okay. He is sitting in the library and will do nothing dumb. It’s possible for him to survive this hour prior to his course. He will be fine.   
Doesn’t seem to work. My brain just wouldn’t shut up.  
In the last row are many seats unused so it’s an easy decision where I’ll sit.   
As I’m walking to my desired place I see someone in the corner of my eye who catches my attention.  
Dark boy.  
Our darkie is also a Business Administration major? What? Why?   
Not that I’m complaining, I mean he’s absolutely hot with his black hoodie and bandana in his hair but I had thought he would be something like a Philosophy or Arts major. Like the cool kids.  
This will be interesting.   
Maybe he really is a light mage. I still have the hope that he isn’t though.   
This college life should be an relaxing one and not a time where I have to pay attention to everything I do.  
There aren’t so many differences between light and dark mages in general.   
We both can do our small tricks and both types are fighting against demons. Surely, light mages are more towards healing and stuff and we are more in direction crafting and fighting but that isn’t that big thing.  
The elephant in the room is the origin of our powers. Light mages are drawing their energy from everything good. Like luck, happiness, love.   
And we are drawing from the complete opposite. Sadness, sorrow and grief for example.   
This doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Both kinds of feelings are in our world and condition our day to day life.  
But our dear light mages feel superior.   
Because they’re better. So they think. This was in the past a huge mess, let me tell you that.  
As soon as I placed my butt on the chair our professor starts the lecture. An introduction of the participants is the whole subject today.   
I hate these things. Why do we have to do that? There are like 50 people here right now, does she really think I’ll remember one name or hobby?  
Admittedly I’m very interested in one name. Darkie is not very participating in class right now it seems more like he’s doodling on his papers. Or is he writing something?  
As it’s his turn he just slightly raises his head and speaks loud and clearly: „My name is Chan and I’m 20 years old. I love to-“  
I couldn’t hear anything further because just in this moment Jeongin screams in my head:  
„HYUNJIN! Save me!“  
„Why did you had to call now?! You terrified me! What is going on?“  
Chan hadn’t reacted one bit at this magic link. Speaks against the light mage theory. Or he just doesn’t show anything.  
„There is a boy and he wants me to talk to him!“  
„But that is good! That is how you make friends!“   
Sometimes he can be an idiot. Or did I train him wrong? Maybe it’s my fault after all that he is so weird…  
„B-but he called me a cutie!“


	4. Chapter 4

An awful sting on my right hip had woken me up.  
Shiseok.   
Something really bad had happen to him. His name is burning even now, 10 minutes later.  
I had tried to call him. Shiseok and his team were on demon hunt but nobody had responded to me.   
That was not good. Definitely not good. God, I hate this situation. Just the thought that they had to suffer because of me-  
Another sting.   
Dowoon.   
Goddammit, what are they fighting? The freaking demon king himself?!  
My feet were running on high speed with magic support through the woods. To where were my body told me to run. The marks had let me do everything like a reflex. Seriously, I just had pulled my hoodie over my body, summoned Michael and started running.  
The second I had woken up I knew who was hurt, how he was hurt and how bad it was.   
Few meters, then we’re there. Avoiding one tree here, jumping over an branch there.   
With every step skipping five meters, thanks to magic.  
Running on full speed wasn’t an option because Michael and Jihyo were coming with me and to battle an enemy without support is not the easiest way. Especially if they really should fight the demon king.  
As we were almost there I cut off the magic and hide behind a tree to get an overview.  
Shiseok was laying on the ground, without any movements. Dowoon was standing in front of him, arms risen and forming a spell.   
Shana was nowhere seen, but she is alive.   
The demon was standing in the middle and just grinned down on Dowoon. A sigh escaped my body. That was exactly the kind of enemy I had hoped not to fight.   
It’s an A-class demon.  
These kinds are approaching you in human form and can wander through the worlds without any difficulties. Demons love to come in our world and cause trouble because the worlds are so similar.   
Nur and earth are parallel worlds so it’s very easy for them to get by here.   
Bad for us, good for them.  
Dowoon was trying to form a fire spell at the moment but he was simply to weak from the fight to focus his strength on one spell.   
If he would cast the spell it would endanger him and not the demon.  
Stupid youngsters.   
They’re really good but they have too little experience in a real combat.  
The demon, a black haired two meter giant, had noticed that too and was just leaning back and waiting for his opponents own defeat.  
Yeah, we won’t let that happen.  
I closed my eyes and opened a link to the two.   
Shiseok noticed in a second what was happening and opened his eyes but Dowoon was so deep in casting that he blocked everything else out.  
Let’s try this.  
I visualized my magic core: it was like a globe inside me, full of red, glowing energy.   
Visualizing helps a lot when you’re trying to do something with magic. As long as you know your own limits, you could do everything.  
Now I’m extracting two little balls from my core.   
That would be enough for the two, they would benefit from it but wouldn’t be healed completely.   
A light work from their own and maybe a little lesson is never wrong.  
I pushed the energy gently down the links. Not too fast, too much at once could hurt them. My small ball is a big junk for them.  
It’s not that they’re weak mages like Jeongin, I’m just a bit different.   
That’s how you could put it.  
Dowoon finally realized me and sent his relief back. Not that you understand me wrong, he didn’t form any words.   
Just a feeling, how he was responding to my actions.  
„Keep going like this! He expects you to fail! We’ll come from behind!“  
Short, definite constructions. In battle there isn’t need for more.  
Michael had observed my procedure.   
There will be a lecture after we got home, I can promise you that.   
Would it be like 50% praise and 50% criticism it would be okay but just being told how wrong you were is… annoying to put it mildly.   
And not very satisfying.  
He knew what my plan will be. He trained me for 21 years. You could say he was something like my guide.   
Or my father. But let’s not talk of him.  
Sneaking on tiptoes behind a very strong enemy on an early saturday morning is normally not a hobby of mine.   
But what should I do? They’re my idiots. I can’t let them just endanger themselves without helping them.   
Even when they’re probably older than me, I’m still the boss.   
And they’re family.  
You could put that also literally, because every mage has demon blood in his system. And demon genes.   
As soon as they started to pass the gate between our worlds, humans fell in love with them and the result… Are mages.   
We don’t celebrate birthdays of very far relatives, if you’ve asked yourself this.   
As I’m hiding behind a big bush, my thoughts began to spin.   
If that wouldn’t work, my two members would be in big danger.  
Calm down Hyunjin. You got this.  
Yeah, I still can’t calm myself down.   
But this should be easy. He doesn’t expect me, he is too fixated on Dowoon.   
As I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I felt the cold earth under my feet. One, two, three, four. Four members of our coven. And a big, dark energy.   
That is the demon. Obviously.  
I’m opening a link to him.   
That was surprisingly easy. Normally they have any security or are blocking directly.   
But he was too sure of his triumph. Pro tip: never be sure about things like that.  
It took one second and I had absorbed all of his energy. My red ball grew bigger and bigger.  
In the moment the demon jumped up I shouted: „NOW!“   
The signal let Dowoon release his big fire spell. Michael had decided to attack from behind also, but with a lightning spell. Thor would be proud of him.  
Our monster had no chance, in one small moment he got perished with a big cry.  
My shoulders dropped down.  
That we got him that good, that is really rare. The relief sank in. Everyone is okay.  
Then I noticed Michaels gaze on me.   
Right.   
I’m still the leader.   
My posture changes, I straighten my back and collected myself again.   
No time for sentimentalism.  
„Jihyo could you look after Dowoon and Shiseok? I think they can walk again, they should be alright. And please ask them were Shana is.“  
The younger woman bowed and left the hiding place.   
Jep, I’m still not used to the bowing.   
A short ‚yes’ would be enough. I don’t demand anything more.  
Michael hadn’t stopped staring. Had it been that horrible?   
I’m raising one eyebrow. He knows me and what I want from him.  
Just please don’t lecture me in front of the others…   
„Nothing. Just surprised. Go and collect your members, the Scint coven will come soon.“


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on our wood door.  
They’re here.  
Great…  
I don’t even have to move. My mind reaches to the door and opens it. A small blast of air comes in and brings my robe to rustle.  
Pretty impressive, right?  
Well it’s not like it wasn’t wanted like that.  
Do you really think my parents married because they loved each other?  
My black hood which hangs deeply in my face didn’t move one bit.  
Every muscle in my body is in alarm. The marks on my body are even darker right now. This situation is not to underestimate.  
The last meeting in the villa between the Scint and the Noeve coven was hundred years ago. Today is something like a history-charged day.  
Let’s just hope no new war gets started today. Not like last time.  
The white robes slowly step in. Five light mages are announced.  
Jinhoyoung, the too old leader of the other coven, is at the front.  
To rows à two people are behind him. As they stand still in our entrance hall Jinhoyoung brushes his hood back.  
A sign of peace.  
That is good. We got this.  
Last time half of the villa got burned down-  
„Welcome in the villa! My name Is Hwang Hyunjin, the new leader of Noeve. I’m glad that you’re today my guests.“  
While saying this I also pushed my hood back. I hope they get a good a good view of my marks.  
And now five light mages now my identity.  
Nothing to be glad about. But politics are politics…  
I reach my arm out to shake hands with the other leader. But I won’t step forward. Not one bit.  
Jinhoyoung notices it with keen eyes.  
„Thank you for inviting us! I’m Jinhoyoung and these are members of the Scint coven.  
I’m glad we get to discuss our common future.“  
While saying that he steps forward and shakes my hand.  
Deep inhale.  
The first step is done.  
„Well I think we shouldn’t do our discussion here.“  
My gaze wanders over my many members in the hall which came to get a glance of the other coven.  
They’re all in our black robes with the hoods over their faces.  
It looks kinda intimidating.  
I’m proud.  
We’re no weak coven anymore.  
„Two of each coven should be enough, or do you think otherwise headmaster?“  
I caught him with that proposal. Jinhoyoung looks confused for one second.  
Normally eight to ten people are at the discussions.  
But why should there be so many people? The headmasters are deciding in the end.  
And I admit, I wanna show off how deeply my coven trusts me.  
„That is a good idea! Too many people can be bad sometimes.“  
Another deep inhale. He accepted.  
My face shows now a wide smile.  
You really don’t know how many times I practiced fake smiling.  
„Well then I would invite you and a member of your choice in my bureau.“  
„Woojin, you’re coming with me. The others..“  
A fast look towards me.  
„The others can come with our lovely Shana. She prepared tea and coffee.“  
I’m pointing to a hooded member in the crowd. She takes a step forward and also pushes the hood back.  
Under the hood is a small, blond and smiling woman.  
And yes, it’s the Shana I missed this morning. She didn’t go to her duty patrolling without informing me.  
So she was my first choice of doing this task today.  
„You three can come with me. I won’t do anything.“  
While she leads the white mages into our lounge, I’m taking a step on the stairway.  
„Please follow me.“  
The walk up the stairs to my bureau seems to not end.  
The atmosphere is weird. It’s like nobody knows how to behave right now.  
Finally I can push the door open. The bureau isn’t comfortable or anything.  
It’s just a big room with two tables and chairs.  
One desk for me to do all the boring stuff and a big round table for negotiations.  
Like the one right now.  
Honestly I don’t wanna do this.  
With an inviting gesture I indicate my guests to sit down, while I and Michael are sitting down facing them.  
Michael told me before that he wouldn’t speak one word in the discussion but just his presence calms me down.  
He trained me my life long and that he proposed me as headmaster of the coven was his sign to say: You’re ready.  
„There are glasses and water before you, please help yourself.“  
One final look at everyone present. No backing down possible anymore.  
„Okay. Then let’s start the 1119th meeting between the Scint and the Noeve coven.  
Present right now are Jinhoyoung and Woojin, members of the Scint coven and Hyunjin and Michael, members of the Noeve coven.  
The continuation of the mutual peace contract is the topic today.  
Since you are our guests today, do you wanna start?“  
Woojin starts his contribution of the last years, how the contract changed the life for both covens and how great the impact was.  
A bit tension flushed off me. The normal politics jabbering has something relaxing to it.  
Until now everything was working just as it should.  
Michael continues after Woojin and gives his summary in short and clear sentences.  
While listening with one ear I’m pouring me a glass of water. Suddenly I’m thirsty as hell.  
As I’m drinking Micheal finishes his contribution and looks to me. Now onto the most difficult part of this whole thing.  
Please. No war.  
We had enough.  
With a serious face I’m speaking up:  
„Thank you Woojin and Michael. The proposal of the Noeve coven is to continue the contract for another 21 years. What is the proposal of the Scint coven?“  
Please.  
Accept.  
„The Scint coven has a different proposal.“

Oh shit.  
„We want to change the contract. We want to regulate the use of magic in the covens.“  
In other words: they want to regulate me.  
Show no emotions. That is the key now.  
I sense Michaels gaze on me. He wants to check how I’m reacting.  
„The Noeve coven won’t accept a regulation of magic.“  
Never.  
We won’t get cut off and getting weak again. I won’t let it get that bad again.  
„We wouldn’t regulate many things. We just want to regulate the conflux of the both covens so both covens are at the same strength-“  
I cut him short.  
„The Noeve coven won’t accept a regulation of magic. We will continue the contract like it is or we won’t continue any contract at all.  
That is our final decision.“  
„Your mother would accept.“  
What. The. Hell.  
„I’m not my mother dear headmaster. But I can be more like my father if you want to?“  
Jinhoyoung swallowed hard.  
The past isn’t for the weak ones.  
„No, I don’t want a magic obsessed maniac who slaughters my men, thank you.“  
Point taken.  
„And how does the Scint coven to continue now?“  
This probably means-  
„We want a complete renegotiation over the peace contract.“  
Yai...


	6. Chapter 6

Do you like sleep?  
Yeah, I thought so.  
A tip for you: Don’t become the headmaster of a magical coven. Just don’t.  
It seems like they don’t want me to sleep ever again.  
The whole night we went over the contract again and again.  
Just to postpone the final discussion on a later point. These are the situations were I really want to throw tables.  
We closed the conversation at 6 am, just enough time for me to change and go right to college.  
Jeongin had watched me with concerned eyes but I thanks to my abilities to look like nothing happened the past day.  
Finances and Security had been my only class on this day.  
Darkie - I mean Chan - was interestingly different today.  
He had sat there with tired eyes, doodling again but as soon as he noticed me, he examined me with an interested gaze.  
Maybe he is a light mage. Maybe he isn’t. Who knows?  
I couldn’t see the faces of the three other lights the past night. Nobody of my coven did. They hadn’t uncovered themselves…  
Honestly I’m so sleep deprived, I don’t care about him being a light one in this moment.  
I’m this tired I even had to remind me this morning to use Spyl. Would have been interesting to run over the campus with all my marks uncovered…  
„Hyunjin! Earth to Hyunjin!“  
Jeongin jumped up and down in front of me, trying to catch my attention.  
„Mh?“  
„Oh man, I just told you everything about the guy who called me cute! Did you hear anything?“  
Ooops. I just looked at him, slightly uneasy because he caught me being inattentive.  
Not just that I haven’t listened to him I also neglected my surroundings. That could be lethal.  
If you know who would know that, he would be disappointed and utterly furious…  
Jeongin sighed.  
„Okay from the beginning: the guy’s name is Jisung and he is a Psychology major like me!  
We sit together when we can and he is super nice! I got his number today so we can maybe go eat something together?“  
He looks at me with expectantly eyes.  
„You mean like today? You know that I have my dance group in like two minutes?“  
„I totally forgot that, oh no…“  
He really looked frustrated and sad.  
Wow, this Jisung guy must really mean something to him.  
„Well, you don’t have to watch me. You can go alone and do something with him.“  
Jeongin’s look changed to completely shocked.  
„What, no! It is the only hobby they allow you to do and I wanna see how you dance!“  
My hand strokes his hair shortly. Even when he annoys me from time to time, I still wholeheartedly love this idiot.  
We walked our way to the big practice room.  
„Okay, well I should go change now. Maybe find some place to sit and text this Jisung that you can’t come today?“  
„I will! Have fun!“  
The other students were already there and warming up, I really have to be quick now.  
Quickly changed in a black sweatpants and a white muscle shirt and let’s get going.  
I joined the other three guys and who would have expected that?  
Sunny boy is a dancer?  
The moment he saw me, he started beaming at me.  
„Oh hi! I didn’t knew you’re dancing!“  
„Life is full of surprises I guess. My name is Hyunjin by the way.“  
„I’m Felix!“  
„Yeah I know I heard dar- I mean Chan call you. Are you full Korean? You have an accent-“   
„Okay group! My name is Lee Minho and I hope you have enough passion to compete with me. This will be no easy peasy thing.  
We will train to improve ourselves constantly.  
Please introduce yourselves. Felix, start.“  
Okay, so very passionate leader Minho and Felix know each other? The way they looked at each other indicated it.  
„Hi guys! I’m Lee Felix, 20 years old and my major is Communication. I’m dancing since 10 years now.“  
„Hello, I’m Hwang Hyunjin, 21 years old and my major is Business Administration. I’m dancing since 8 years.“  
As soon as Minho heard my name, he lifted his eyebrows and looked over to Felix, who nodded with his head.  
What does that have to mean now?!  
„Yeah hi, my name is Kim Seungmin and I’m majoring in Psychology. I’m dancing now for 4 years.“  
The redhead looked ashamed to the ground.  
„Hey, you don’t have to hide yourself. Just because we’re dancing longer than you doesn’t it have to mean that we’re better than you.“  
My words seemed to work and he looked grateful to me and started to smile a bit.  
„Okay then let’s start. We will begin with an easier choreography so I can check at what levels you all are.“  
We turned to the wall covered with mirrors and Minho began his torture.  
Yeah, you heard right. Torture.  
He made no break and pulled through the whole hour.  
As he saw that I learned the choreo fast and that my moves were not that bad he started to challenge me.  
But all in all this was the best hour in a long time for me.  
Sweating in a hot room with three other guys plus Jeongin - who watched with big eyes from the distance - dancing your soul out and trying to beat Minho…  
What could’ve been better?  
Even if Seungmin wasn’t dancing as long as we were, he was still very good. Felix seemed to dance like he was as light as a feather.  
They almost hadn’t let me do the dance group.  
Because it ‘could interrupt with my duties as headmaster’ but the argument that I should seem like an ordinary mortal had made them agree.  
As Minho calls it an end I was thinking about just collapsing on the floor. It had been really tiring. And so freaking good.  
Jeongin came running to my side and passed me my water bottle.  
„You all were amazing! Hyunjin you shocked me, I had never seen you dance“  
He started to pick in my side to annoy me. I’m ticklish as hell and this little brat knows that  
„Oh you’re Jeongin right?“  
The question came from our sunny boy.  
Jeongin stopped with the attack on me and looked puzzled.  
„Yeah I am, how do you know that?“  
„Jisung was talking about a cute guy in his course that was just talking about Hyunjin so we figured“  
Seungmin started to smile as he saw that his mention of Jisung let Jeongin get red like a ripe apple. This Jisung guy seems to know everybody.  
„He gets red! How cute!“  
Felix reaction let Jeongin hide behind my back and I decided to call it a day. As I turned to get changed, Minho called me.  
„Hyunjin wait, give me your number! Make sure to come now every week! We can’t have anything get between the practice, understood?“  
So now I have to worry about darkie, sun and a sadist? Great.


	7. Chapter 7

Just imagine.  
It’s wednesday and you’re sitting in class and are thinking of nothing.  
You’re looking outside, see the nice weather and that the flowers are finally starting to bloom.  
Somehow you’re wondering what you should eat for dinner since you haven’t planned anything for this evening.  
Suddenly your prof pulls you out of your daydream and she announces the thing what you’ve feared all along: group projects.  
You have to work with an absolute strangers on an assignment that decides your future.  
Nice.  
As soon as she said that, everybody in the room starts to search for his or her partner and you’re grasping fast that you have nobody in this class.  
Nobody would want to work with you.  
Because you’re kinda an antisocial person.  
Besides…  
Besides the one person who is maybe your enemy and knows probably everything about you.  
The one person with dark, curly hair and kind but alert eyes.  
Chan had turned in his seat, searching in the room for a partner but it seems like he also can’t find anybody.  
„Mr. Bang you haven’t got a partner? Then you will work together with Mr. Hwang in the last row since he’s also without a partner.“  
The professor decided for us.  
I swallowed and looked a bit unsure to Chan who decided to live up to his nickname today.  
Black boots, camouflage pants and a black hoodie with some white signs on it.  
He returned my gaze with a small smile and a thumbs up.  
Okay, maybe for once there won’t be a catastrophe. Would be a nice change for once.  
Darkie stands up and makes his way to my seat.  
How should I greet him?  
What should we talk about besides the project?  
I can’t start talking about his wonderful eyes and his style that somehow always seems so on point.  
What does he really think of me?  
„Hey! We met before but I haven’t introduced me yet. My name is Bang Chan. I hope it’s okay for you that we will work together.“  
With these words he claimed the seat on my right.  
„Oh, it’s okay! My name is Hyunjin but I think you know that already.“  
My comment fully ignoring he starts to discuss with me:  
„So what do you think? Showing the progression from the global financial crisis of 2007 isn’t exactly easy.“  
He started to draw a concept on his notepad.  
On the right corner were words. Lyrics?  
His hand was really nice. He hasn’t like super long fingers but his skin was white as the paper and his veins…  
„What do you think of that?“  
„I think we could also do something like a show? Wait, I’ll show you what I mean“  
Being attentive is really important sometimes.  
I took the pen out of his hand - oh my god, his skin is so soft - and started to draw.  
The whole hour was rushing while we were in our thoughts and arguing about our concept.  
Not just that he looks like a god, no, he is diligent and thoughtful.  
His ideas are constructed till the end and we just had started to think about it.  
While he was thinking he was always scribbling things on his notepad.  
A really cute habit.  
Even after our class ended we decided to stay a bit longer to get things done.  
I just forgot something. Or should I say someone?  
„Hyunjin!“  
Almost indiscernible but Chan lifted his eyebrows in a fraction of a second. He had sensed Jeongin’s shout in Mounur.  
Chan tries to cover his face and looks in another direction.  
Too late.  
„I’m here, come over“  
I’m sending him my location. This is too interesting to let go now.  
„Is something? You looked weird for a second“  
My concerned tone almost sounded honest. Wow, I’m slowly really good in faking emotions…  
„No no, I thought there was a sound or something“  
„There you are! You promised to go eat with me and Jisung!“ This sulky voice can just be one person.  
Jeongin approached our table fast, dragging this Jisung guy along.  
„I’m sorry, we were discussing important things.“ I point in direction of Chan.  
Jeongin stops as he recognizes my partner.  
„Ah hi! I’m Jeongin and I’m sorry to interrupt but he had promised it that he would spend the day with us. But you can come along if you want to..?“  
„Oh no, thank you! My name is Chan and we’re just working on a project together. Uhm well, I’m going now.“  
My partner takes his stuff and almost runs out of the room.  
Jeongin is maybe annoying but he isn’t that bad okay?  
„Oh, this is Jisung!“  
Jeongin drags this poor boy even closer to my table. Blond hair and casual clothes.  
His face reminds me somehow of a squirrel but he seems like a nice guy.  
Jisung lifts his head and nods toward me. „Yo“  
I’m raising my hand for a small greeting. „Hi“  
„Okay can we finally go now?“  
As I’m getting my stuff inside my backpack, I see a new note on my concept scribbling.  
It says Bang Chan and a few digits under his name.  
He left me his number.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I found someone who is even more annoying than Jeongin.  
His name is Jisung.  
The squirrel managed that we were looked at multiple times even before be had begun to eat.  
Don’t understand me wrong, I like to laugh too.   
But drawing a beard on my face with ketchup to make Jeongin laugh is maybe a little bit too much.  
This was 20 minutes ago. Normal people would wash it off afterwards, right?  
Well he is sitting by my side looking… interesting with the red - meanwhile dried - painting.  
And the shameless flirting with Jeongin… Don’t get me started.  
After the weird occurrence this late morning with Chan we decided to go eat lunch together.  
I still can’t believe that he gave me his number.  
What should I do? Like text him right now?  
More precisely: what the hell should I text him?

Double J - yes I will call this weird duo from now on like this - were thinking about eating burger.  
And where are we now? You’ve guessed right, in a freaking McDonalds.  
Don’t look at me, I haven’t chose the restaurant for this weird… date?  
It seems like it at least is Jisung in the middle of shoving fries in his mouth to recreate the look of a walrus.  
I can’t even see Jeongin right now, he fell from the chair while laughing so hard.  
But it’s nice. It’s really relieving to see him laugh that freely.  
The past hadn’t been exactly nice to my brother. Or should I say adopted brother?  
Short story is that the coven had found him.  
On the steps to our villa, 17 years ago. To that time I was 3 and a half years old so I don’t have really many memories of that episode.  
But Michael and my mother repeatedly told me that I have loved him from the first day on,  
I wanted him to sleep in my bed and I was just crying when they denied it to me.  
I can’t even tell you why I love him so much. I just do.  
Jeongin hasn’t much magical powers.  
In fact, he is the weakest mage in our coven. The others make him feel that over and over again.  
He doesn’t have to tell me. I know it.  
In the end they’re just jealous. My parents adopted him after they saw my endless love to him so he gained my family name.  
Hwang is known in our coven. The name represents might, power and brutal force.  
Most of all they’re jealous because he is so close to me. He is my brother, my friend and my advisor.  
When I don’t know anymore what to do, I’ll go to him.  
It isn’t the case that he knows everything about magic or politics out there in this world, no.  
It’s more like the case that he knows me the best. He knows when I’m at my limits and just see red.  
He was the one I told first about their plans making me the next headmaster.  
„Hy-Hyunjin you have to see this!“  
Jeongin can’t even speak properly because he is laughing so hard.  
I’m looking up from my meal and what is the big thing that is so important?  
Jisung is making his burger speak.  
„Oh Mr. Hyunjin ho ho ho“ Jisung lowers his voice to imitate… Santa Claus?  
What even is this show?  
Jeongin hasn’t even took one bite of his lunch until now. He is truly mesmerized of… Whatever that is that Jisung does.  
I’m happy. Maybe it comes across that I’m a bit annoyed of this whole thing and yes that is the case but I’m also truly happy. For Jeongin.  
It was such a long and hard fight to make him an integral member of the coven.  
Since we doesn’t know who his parents are, he had no birthright to be in the coven like me.  
That had meant for him to be the outsider for so long. They even tried to make me stop telling him things about the coven.  
His little magic talent made it difficult to be approved by the coven.  
The acceptance test has multiple layers and one of them is to prove your magic talent while being in utter stress.  
Or more like they simulate that you’re in mortal danger and you have to fight or you think you die.  
Since I was candidate to be the next headmaster I had to watch the whole test.  
And maybe you’re thinking that I could’ve helped him and yeah I wanted to.  
But Jeongin hadn’t wanted it. As we both knew about the test he told me clear and bold that he doesn’t want help.  
Seems like he is no small child anymore. The whole thing lasted one year.  
One year of tests. In the end he became an integral member one day before my birthday.  
One day before my inauguration as headmaster.  
„Mr: Hyunjin you look so deep in thoughts ho ho ho“  
Oh no. Jisung hasn’t ended his show yet.  
„You look like a bad boy.“  
Huh?!  
„Jeongin, you’re sure he’s just a mere mortal?“  
„Ho ho ho have you been a good boy ho?“  
„You can do everything around him and he doesn’t sense it. His scan is also unremarkable.“  
Jeongin shows me his scan. Yeah he is right, this guy is purely ordinary.  
„Ho ho ho?“  
Jisung finally lays his, meanwhile cold, burger down.  
„Guys are you alright? You look like you’ve bitten in a rotten apple.“  
„Oh, sorry! We just had to think about something.“  
Jeongin gives him a reassuring smile and wants to start to talk about a new topic but he gets cut off by a loud shout in our head:  
„HWANG HYUNJIN! HWANG HYUNJIN! HWANG HYUNJIN!“  
My coven calls out for me.  
„YES! I’m here! Please stop!“  
The next migraine is coming soon when they continue like that..  
„We need you to come in immediately!“


	9. Chapter 9

What would you think?   
If your mom calls you and says come immediately, you think the world is going down   
or that your teacher called and you’re grounded now or she found something in your room that she shouldn’t or or or…  
Yeah, new lesson for me:   
When my coven calls me, it hasn’t have to mean that a demon is eating my members right now or that we’re in war with another coven, no.  
It can mean the order for new robes is in delay and they need my signature on a document to fix that problem.  
Wow.  
And here I am now, in my bureau in front of a big pile of paper that I ’can work on since I’m here anyway’.  
If you would have told me with eight years that I would spend nowadays my time ordering boring things,   
settling disputes between mages or trying to uphold a correspondence with another coven so we hopefully become pen pals then I would’ve quit on the spot.  
Since over half an hour I’m trying to find the right expressions to write to the other dark coven in Korea.   
It’s not easy because everything can be taken as an insult and the last thing we need is another enemy what could be a friend.   
Especially when the situation with the Scints isn’t that great right now.  
„You’re still not finished? You need to become much faster Hyunjin! These tasks are something that will accompany you until you’re dead.“  
The very nice disturbance is Michael who gives me an disapproving gaze. That old man can speak lightly about this, since he isn’t the headmaster.  
Even as he guided the coven as representative he had minions to order around.   
And why do I have no minions? Because I’m still learning. That is the excuse of the older ones to let me suffer.  
Slowly I’m thinking about dethroning the older ones. They have way too much power in that kind of matters.  
„Stop pouting, that gains you nothing. Just the letter is left or? Then write it tomorrow. Come with me, we need to talk.“  
Uh great!  
Whenever somebody says ‘we need to talk’ then the conversation isn’t about anything good. That’s a fundamental rule.  
I’m standing up sighingly.   
„Then let’s go.“ There is sadly no use in delaying these talks.  
The question is: what did I do wrong? Nobody has died until now so I’m seeing this as a good sign.  
Michael guides me into one of our training rooms. I’m not surprised, we’re doing this kind of conversation quite often.   
Trying to kill each other while discussing different things. Keeps your head and your body busy.  
The room is really not the prettiest in the villa. But he’s big, dark and he has everything you need: walls, a door and a ground.   
Seriously, much more isn’t in this room.  
As soon as he’s closing the door behind me, I’m establishing contact with the room.   
Old spells are wove into the room, its walls and its materials.   
Being barefoot makes the whole thing easier.   
Each barrier between you and the object you wanna affect will slow you down and increase the amount of energy you need.   
So the best thing you can do is walk around naked…  
I’m creating a Leer in the area. That is something like a bubble, a wall around us.   
Nothing can disturb us so easily now nor hear what we’re talking about. It’s coming in pretty handy sometimes.  
The moment I’m opening my eyes again I’m getting attacked.  
Being politely has never been one of Michaels strengths.  
I’m dodging the flame easily by jumping in the air. Or more like jumping and then starting to levitate in the open space.  
„You’re giving me way too much surface to attack! What are you doing?!“  
The next flame is coming, this time from all sides.   
Not that big of a problem for me, it’s getting easily deflected by my shield.  
Taking the smoke to my advantage as I’m directing myself directly to my teacher.  
„A physical attack? Are you sure?“  
The old man is dodging me easily but tries to get a hold of my limbs.  
He would have been successful if I couldn’t use Dan so easily.   
Dan is not a human or whatever you think right now. No, Dan is teleportation in Dokari.  
It comes with a great power output and you can die if you haven’t enough magic ressources, so better don’t do it if you’re unsure about it.  
But hell yeah, it’s great. And if I have one thing that I don’t have to worry about, then it’s my amount of power.  
I’m appearing effortlessly behind my old grumpy man and lay my hands on his shoulders.   
Once again I’m reminded that he looks almost like Graham Norton.  
„I win.“  
„You really think I would allow that?“  
As a result i’m feeling a pull on my t-shirt. He got me at my stomach.  
That means he knew where I would appear.  
„Well that’s what you’ve call a draw.“  
„And now?“  
„What do you mean with and now? We’re just training with each other Micheal, not really killing each other, did you forget that?   
Sheesh you’re getting old-“  
„That’s not what I mean! I mean how will you handle the situation with the Scint coven?   
And I’m not even 60 yet, stop saying I’m old or I’ll bend you over my knee“  
With that the figure puffs out and I’m standing alone in the room. A delusion, a classic.  
„I won’t let them regulate us. I won’t let that happen ever again“  
Speaking with an empty room is a bit weird, I have to admit that.   
But being on the edge while waiting for his next move and discussing how to prevent a war is really something else.  
„Yeah, I can understand that. It’s your decision though. You’re our leader now.“  
I almost laughed out loud.  
„Now you’re flattering me. What happened with the old Michael? The one who always had something to say?“  
Slowly, step by step I’m walking into the middle of the room. If he wants to attack me, he needs to come out.   
„You know, I was impressed.“  
„Huh? Because nobody died yet?“  
„No, you comedian. Because you showed great strength. The welcoming of the Scincts in our home was perfect. You set the tone right in the beginning.“  
„Well thanks. But where’s the but?“  
„You need to find a compromise. Your tactic was quite hard and you got offended as he spoke about your father.“  
„That bastard wanted me to be off-“  
I didn’t get any further because suddenly the ground was moving and a big wave of stones started to roll in my way.   
A big step with my foot and a bit magic and the wave dies out.  
„Michael, there is also something you should know.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Hyunjin! Concentrate on the choreography!“  
This is the third time Minho is scolding me.  
Slowly he is getting more and more impatient with me.  
I’m honestly surprised that he was so tolerant until now, he seems more like a short-tempered person.  
But seriously, how should I take my eyes off him?  
His red hair is standing in different directions, chaotic through the movements.  
His habit to ruffle through it doesn’t make it any better but…  
He looks so good.  
The sweat let him almost glow, the grey sweatpants and the black t-shirt made him look casual but his movements were sharp and clean.  
„HYUNJIN!“  
Ooops.  
„Okay, come to the front. This has an end now.“  
I think I found Minho’s end of patience. Well, I can’t say that I’m innocent that this happened.  
And in the same thought I have to say that I’m not sorry.  
„Now from the beginning.“  
His teaching methods were no teaching methods, they were just torture.  
But Minho makes it work, in a really short time he got us into a good condition.  
If everybody was on board and concentrated. If…  
„You’re always stumbling over the one move at the end.“  
He had noticed? Dammit.   
„I’ll show you.“  
„That’s a good idea! We’ll make a short break while you train.“  
The other two cleared the dance floor, leaving me alone with him. Shit.  
Why happens that stuff always to me? It’s not like I beg for it…  
„Okay, show me how you’re doing it.“  
The dance was not an easy one, especially because you had to go down to the floor and come up again a lot.  
It’s really a choreography that you’re teaching when you hate your students.  
Thanks Minho.  
As I’m coming up again, he stops me immediately.  
„Not like this. Your balance is on the wrong foot. Try again.“  
Everything for you babe. I’ll walk thousand miles if you want to.  
„Yes! Like this!“  
I didn’t expected his exclamation and I have to admit I got startled big time. This led my movements to stop and I would’ve fallen if not…  
If not he would have caught me.  
His hands placing themselves on my waist and on my shoulder and his unexpectedly strong arms are pulling me close to him.  
Not even once I’ve been so close to another human.  
I can see everything.  
His brown eyes, in which the lighting is playing and almost let them shine in a hazelnut tone.  
His eyebrows that are playfully contracted to his lips that are showing a small smile.  
„I got you.“  
Fuck, yeah you have me. Fully.  
„Okay, stop the flirting! Let’s try again, this time with Hyunjin’s full attention.“  
Thanks Minho.  
He is such a nice man, I can’t believe it.  
This one time we get the full choreo through without any accidents. I really tried not to stare at him, I feel like Minho would’ve bitten me if he caught me.  
„Finally! Okay good job Felix and Seungmin. We will continue tomorrow.“  
As soon as Minho dismisses us Felix rushes to his water bottle while Minho directly wanders to the changing room.  
That’s it. The moment I need.  
„Hey Seungmin, join my for a second.“  
The younger one follows lightly my call. I really don’t want to do this right now, but since I’m having not much of a choice…  
„What’s up?“ he asks me pantingly  
„Have you ever thought about how much you resemble a dog?“  
He stares at me with full doubt. Or more like he thinks I lost it completely.  
„Excuse me? What do you mean?“  
I’m turning him to the big mirror.  
„Your kind eyes… Your happy self… I mean look at you, you just need two big ears on the top of the head and you’re a full dog. Don’t you see it?“  
While saying this, I’m near his ear. My words are kind, almost like a singsong.  
Humans are so easy. I just need to spur my words with a little bit of magic and they believe me anything.  
But he isn’t the one I’m after. Through the mirror I can see him. Felix had dropped his bottle and stares at me with full horror.  
„Y-You’re right…“  
„Dogs don’t talk Seungmin. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?“  
He is fully fallen in my spell, nodding excitedly with his head.  
„Good boy! Bark!“  
The small command lets Seungmin bark twice with full voice. He has completely forgot who he is.  
„Stop it!“  
Felix steps up behind us. His face shows irritation and anger. I think he would definitely fight me right now.  
„What?“ I’m tapping Seungmin twice on his shoulders „Seungmin and I were just talking about his cool hair color“  
„Yeah, what’s wrong Lix?“ Seungmin stands there, utterly confused.  
„Sorry, is Minho here?“  
A dark, raspy voice cuts our conversation and lets us turn to the entrance.  
„Oh Changbin! He just went to change“  
Raspy voice is cute. I mean he is not very tall, fully dressed in black and his chin is sharp as hell but… He seems just cute.  
„Chaaaaangbiiiin!“  
Minho almost flies into the smaller ones arms. I have to admit, I’ve never seen him happier.  
Urgh and more disgusting. The two are immediately in a deep, very deep kiss.  
That’s it, if I hadn’t had nightmares before of Minho, I’ll doubtlessly have them now.  
Thanks Minho.  
Let’s get back to our main topic before I have to vomit.  
But wait, where’s is he?  
My eyes are scanning the whole room. He’s gone.


	11. Chapter 11

„Hyunjin stop dragging me!“  
„Not gonna happen. You’re doing this now with me.“  
„I don’t want to! I’m no warrior, did you forget that?!“  
Jeongin tries to twist himself out of my grasp around his wrist.  
I have to admit that this isn’t the polite way to deal with somebody but I need him.  
Two against two, so that there is the appearance of equality.  
I could’ve gone alone facing them but it wouldn’t be that good of a sign.  
Politics. Stupid thing.  
„Let me go!“  
Now he tries to convince me in my mind, by letting me feel how he’s feeling right now. Anger, despair and fear are flowing into me.  
„Stop it. You know I have no choice.“  
I’m trying to sound as calm as possible but in reality I want to run away.  
I don’t want this. Absolutely not. But it’s the only way. Please just let Michael be right.  
„Why here? Why in the middle of the day on the campus? Why me? Why-“  
„I’ll explain later. Be ready, here they come.“  
„You’re crazy, we’re in the center of the hallway-“  
The two males were just stepping out of the class room, looking surprised as they notice that we’re waiting for them.  
„Chan, Felix. May we have a word with you two?“  
I’m creating Leer as soon as they step into my 10 meter radius.  
The powerful spell shields us from the environment and it will shield the environment from us, if one of us should really start to fight.  
And I allowed myself to add in a ‘little' extra: time manipulation.  
Inside of the big bubble the time will pass much faster than outside of it. So we can talk for forever but in reality we just need two minutes.  
So nobody will wonder where the hell we are and it’s also a good representation of my powers.  
You can imagine that this right now is no easy or light spell.  
And the maintaining of it is one of the hardest thing you can do to yourself.  
Our two opponents are realizing what I’ve done and are immediately in fighting position.  
„What are you doing?!“ Chan’s voice is full of anger and incomprehension.  
I’m sorry, I don’t wanna do this too darkie. But I have to.  
„Na na na my boys, I think we haven’t proper introduced us yet.  
I’m Hwang Hyunjin, 21 years old and headmaster of the Noeve coven. On my side is Hwang Jeongin, 18 years old and member of my coven.  
With who do I have the pleasure?“  
Even if I’m almost come across as taunting, rules are rules.  
If mages are introducing themselves and reveal their identities and position in their coven the others have to follow.  
That was one of the first fundamental rules that was created. Names and positions are mighty in the magic world.  
„Come on, you know who we are Hyunjin. Chan and Felix, don’t you remember us?“  
Felix’ try to brush the whole thing off is… Relatable. I would’ve maybe reacted the same way, if I wouldn’t be the leader.  
„Yeah come on mate, let’s go to our next class. You’re talking weird stuff right now.“  
Chan steps near to me, giving a half reassuring smile. Maybe that will work with other people but no, not with me.  
„So you’re both saying you’re no mages and are not about to harm article 3 of the great unification contract?“  
My words let them both wince. I maybe hate memorizing those documents by heart but I know my stuff. I was trained for 21 years for this. To be perfect.  
The two exchange a look and a short interaction in Mounur with each other.  
Please, don’t be dumb. I know you two, you can do the right thing. You just need to reveal yourself and we can walk this off easily.  
Don’t be so stupid and try to fight your way out of it. That was the Scints mistake in the past. They’re too proud.  
Chan sighs.  
„Okay.“ His eyes are staring at the ground, he behaves as if he is defeated. As I’m saying, Scints are way too arrogant.  
„I’m Bang Chan, 21 years old. This is Lee Felix, 20 years old. We’re both members of the Scint coven and we’re…“  
„We’re both in the position to become the next headmaster of our coven.“  
Oh.  
Oh okay.  
In my head I had gone almost every possibility through but this…  
„T-the next headmaster?!“ Jeongin, who had been silent like a mouse the whole time, is standing there with his mouth open.  
We both can’t believe what we just heard.  
Now it also makes sense, why they’ve disguised their identity so much. It’s a big weapon against their coven.  
If these two are dead, or get killed or get kidnapped…  
Not that I’m actually thinking about doing so, don’t get me wrong.  
„Yeah“ Felix gives us a smile.  
Suddenly Jeongin sputters inside of my head:  
„What should we do now? They’re not just the enemy, they’re the boss level! We can’t just continue to go with them to college-“  
Chan and Felix are giving us a concerned gaze, knowing that we’re talking with each other.  
„What we will do now my brother, is nothing.  
We will continue just as we were. I mean they’ve revealed themselves so there’s no reason to escalate anything.  
Also do I have to do a group project with Chan and my dance group with Felix so we just can’t change anything.“  
The words came out easily. To speak out loud was a conscious decision. We don’t have to hide ourselves.  
But seriously, I don’t wanna change anything.  
Stop seeing these two cuties? No, not with me.  
Okay, this one time in my life I got everyone speechless. I didn’t thought it would feel that good.  
„Uh, before I forget it: am I right that Minho is also a mage?“  
In just one moment the two broke the eye contact with me and exchange a glimpse full of horror. Seems I’ve surprised them a second time, huh?  
„I’ll take that as a yes. And Changbin?“  
Both of them turn into stone. It’s almost nice playing with them like this.  
„Okay, I won’t ask anymore. Let’s get back, I think I’ve tortured you two enough for today.“  
The relief is noticeable in all three. Jeongin had been so tense the whole time, I’m feeling really bad that I had to drag him with me…  
I’m terminating Leer. It hadn’t take that much time as I’ve thought originally but the effect of it is clearly perceptible.  
Maybe I shouldn’t have shown so much off…  
The two lights are turning to go, not sure if they’re allowed to.  
„Well then…“ Chan tries to get this to an end.  
„Yeah, thank you for your cooperation.  
Uhm… Thank you Felix for helping me yesterday. It had been really fun.“  
I’m turning to go, as Chan stops me:  
„Hey Hyunjin, I think we need to meet sometime for our project.“  
Ah right. There is also something called college in my life.  
„We definitely need a study date. I’ll write you when and where, see you.“  
I turn and start almost running away from them.  
Shit, shit, shit.  
I really just called it a date.


	12. Chapter 12

Why do I always end up in weird situations?  
I mean would you end up in a cafe doing a project for your college with your so-to-say archenemy who you’re secretly crushing on?  
But I have to say… It’s nice. It’s really nice.  
The cafe is really empty given that it’s thursday morning and Chan is just… pleasant.  
He didn’t change his clothing style so he appeared in full black again. It doesn’t bother me especially since he decided for skinny jeans today.  
That’s like a gift from heaven.  
We’re sitting in a lonely corner with each a coffee, notebooks and papers spread over the table.  
Sadly enough Darkie can be as cute as he wants but the progression of the financial crisis in 2007 just won’t get any more interesting.  
And the unvoiced tension between us doesn’t make anything better.  
Yeah it’s really weird knowing that he will become - or more like already is - a rival and enemy of mine.  
Out of nowhere Chan grabs my hand: „Do you really think a creative presentation will work? I don’t think we can pull it off…“  
Holy shit, his hand is soft. And his skin is white as marble. Okay Hyunjin, concentrate.  
„Yeah, don’t you think? The topic is dry as hell, if we can lighten it a bit it will help for sure. I thought of doing something like-“  
„HYUNJIN! HYUNJIN! HYUNJIN!“  
Of course my coven had to call me while I’m in the midst of my study date with Chan. I had expected nothing else.  
After last time I requested them to just call me by my first name. Both names is a bit much.  
My partner already knows what’s going on and he just lifts his eyebrows in anticipation.  
„I’M HERE! Stop screaming!“  
„We need your attendance! Please come into the headquarter!“  
Headquarter sounds really fancy while it’s in reality just our villa. In the woods. Old and in need of renovation.  
„I already notified you that I’m not available this morning. I’ll be in the headquarter in the afternoon.“  
„But we need your attendance now!“  
„Shiseok, tell me one thing: Will people die if I won’t show up for the next 4 hours?“  
„No, but Micheal said-“  
„Micheal has nothing to say. I’m your leader. And I’ll be there in the afternoon. See you then.“  
The link closes and Chan is still holding my hand. Somehow really nice.  
„I’m so sorry. I’m telling them since last week that I would be busy this morning but still…“  
He squeezes my hand for a moment and says after that: „Hyunjin, you’re leading the biggest coven in the world.  
You don’t have to be sorry for doing so.“  
His dark eyes give me a reassuring gaze. If you didn’t know he has really beautiful eyes.  
Dark, big with nice lashes… And dark circles under them.  
Seems like he doesn’t get much sleep either. But why isn’t he masking it?  
In this moment I’m realising that I’m still staring at Chan.  
„O-okay, where did we stop? Oh right, I wanted you to tell about my idea of doing the presentation.  
Do you think we could do something like a sketch? Or maybe a song?   
I noticed you scribble lyrics down sometimes and we could use that to our advantage-“  
„Hyunjin! This date was GREAT!“  
Oh no. Jeongin.  
Why does everybody has to call me now?  
„Not now Jeongin. And I thought you had been yesterday with Jisung to the cinema?“  
„Yeah, I was and I wanted to tell you but as I came back you were asleep and I couldn’t wake you up.  
Seriously, you were out man. It doesn’t matter, now I’m up and I need to tell you-“  
„Not now. I’m on my study date with Chan now.“  
„But- but- I have to tell you!“  
„If you wanna tell someone so badly then tell Shiseok. He’s bored right now. See you brother.“  
My attention goes back to Chan who had distracted himself with his phone.  
„Being a leader isn’t easy huh?“  
„Nope, sadly not. You or Felix will find out soon though. But let’s not talk about that.  
It’s nice having a normal morning with someone without the whole magic thing. I don’t think I ever had that in my life.“  
The thought of the many mornings with Michael or Jihyo makes me laugh. My life is really a bit ‘abnormal‘.  
„Wait, you really had until now no single morning where you haven’t spoken about magic?“  
Chan’s eyes are widen through the shock.  
„Don’t be so surprised Mr. Bang Chan. I got prepared my whole life for this role.“  
His stunned gaze doesn’t leave me.  
Dammit, stop staring, I’m blushing…  
„So, yeah. As I said, something like a song could help to lighten the mood and teach the others the topic more easily.“  
„That honestly doesn’t sound that bad. You’re right it’s a hobby of mine to make songs and if we do it right, we could really pull thi…“  
„Hyunjin.“  
Oh crap. It’s him.  
„Micheal.“  
„Care to explain why you’re not answering your covens request?  
And why are you telling Jeongin to distract Shiseok, who has to do important work?“  
Oooops, Micheal doesn’t sound very pleased with me. To be completely honest, I’m not fazed at all.  
It’s my decision and they can wait for a few hours. Handling an unamused Michael is… A bit difficult though.  
„I don’t have to explain anything to you Michael. I told you last week that I’m unavailable this morning.  
If you’re not listening to me then I can’t help you.“  
„We need your opinion on something and you are out there playing with a Scint! What are you thinking?!“  
Okay, that’s enough.  
„Stop it there. You’re my secretary, nothing else. I’m your leader. And I made my decision. You’re not in the place to doubt me.  
If you have forgotten: I have a life. I’m in college and failing this is no option. So if you excuse me now, I’ll try to keep my grades up.  
Don’t contact me for the next two hours except there is any kind of danger, understood?“  
I wasn’t angry. Okay, I was. But I didn’t sound like it. In fact, my thoughts came very calm across. Dangerously calm.  
„Understood.“  
Oh, he sounds angry though.  
I’m sighing. That hadn’t been my expectation of today.  
What is Chan now thinking of me? I can’t even hold up a conversation for two minutes and I’m letting him wait the whole time-  
„Stop worrying. It’s okay.“  
My surprise seems to be written on my face because as I’m looking at him he just starts to laugh.  
„No, I can’t read your mind. But it’s like you’re thinking so hard that I almost can feel the wheels turning in your head.  
As I said, it’s okay Hyunjin. I don’t mind. Let’s continue before something else happens.“  
It seems like everyone got my message. No interruptions happen for the next hour and we got a big bit of progress down.  
We were so deep in our own world that we didn’t notice Felix until he slides into our little booth.  
„I see you two are very busy. Unfortunately I have to kidnap Chan now.“  
He stuns me everytime I see him. The little freckles all over his face and the big, infectious smile. The kind eyes.  
Almost too kind for a headmaster.  
Dammit, I’m staring again.  
„No problem. Since you’re the one who kidnaps him I assume it’s something for your coven, so I can deeply understand.  
Mine is missing me too already.“  
Chan had finished packing his stuff already.  
„You know we can’t answer that. But it was really great today, we should meet again soon!“  
„If they ever let me go again after today, yeah!“ My laugh is a bit forced.  
„We need to go now. See you Hyunjin!“  
„Goodbye!“  
Both wave one last time and then proceed to walk out of the cafe.  
„Hyunjin, your two hours are over.“  
Back into normality, huh?


	13. Chapter 13

„Hyunjin! Again!”  
Dammit. This is the third time Minho calls me out for making a mistake.  
Today was just not my day. If I have to be honest I’m pretty distracted.  
The feeling of Chan’s skin under my fingers just won’t leave me alone.  
And now this pretty freckled boy is dancing his ass off besides me. Everytime he dances it’s like he glows.  
Can you really blame me for not paying attention?  
„HYUNJIN! Stop daydreaming! We have a contest next week!”  
Minho completely stops dancing and transits into staring at me disapprovingly.  
„I’m sorry, it’s just-“  
„Don’t be sorry. Do better.”  
Ouch. Thanks Minho, nice as always. But he’s right, I really have to concentrate on the present or else-  
„Okay, this makes no sense right now. Five minute break! And after this we all gonna train without a mistake, understood?”  
Approving murmur of the group.  
Fortunately nobody seems to be ungrateful about the break.  
More like the opposite: Felix is immediately dashing to his water bottle, Seungmin doesn’t even get this far and collapses on the spot.  
„This contest will be the death of me…”  
Poor guy. He’s the only non-mage in this group and that’s showing:  
Minho, Felix and me can use our magic to recover ourselves of tiredness and exhaustion but Seungmin has no option but to power through it.  
A bit unfair.  
Let’s do something about that.  
„Hey, come on. Let’s drink something.”  
I’m kneeing besides him and shaking his shoulder to wake him up a bit.  
And to check up on him. Yep it’s as I thought, his body is completely burned out.  
It’s not just the dancing. He doesn’t really sleep well, or at all, and the college life is stressing him out.  
A tiny, tiny bit of my magic flows into him. Healing magic is one of my specialities since I’m responsible for a whole coven to survive.  
This small portion won’t just help his body but also his mind.  
Since he’s just 19 it’s a bit too early for a burnout, don’t you think?  
„Seungmin. Wake up.”  
His eyes flutter open.  
„Oh, hey Hyunjin.”  
He lets me pull him on his feet. Okay, I definitely have to look after him a bit since he seems to be a bit underweight too.  
He’s a good kid, he doesn’t deserve to suffer.  
As I’m chugging my water down a small voice sounds in my head.  
„That was nice”  
Of course, Jeongin noticed what I did. The two other mages did surely too.  
„I couldn’t let him die that easily.”  
„He wouldn’t have died, we both know that. You just hate seeing people you like suffer.  
You always act like a big bad wolf but deep down you’re soft as hell Hyunjin.”  
„This conversation is over.”  
Before I can cut the connection I hear him chuckle in my head.  
Siblings. Always there to annoy the hell out of you.  
„So, how is life going?”  
Felix’ dark eyes stare directly into my soul. He even has small freckles around his eyes. Please, he’s so adorable…  
„Uhm, yeah. Life is… okay I think. I’m trying to find new music nowadays.”  
His eyes lighten up like a child who sees the presents under the Christmas tree.  
„Oh, that’s cool! What music do you listen to in general?”  
„Everything mostly. I’m not a big fan of country but I don’t hate it.”  
Felix takes out his phone and his headphones.  
„Here, I’ll show you a music video. It’s a new band from Norway.”  
The music video is colourful and fast paced, the music genre is trap and a bit darker than I had expected.  
But don’t get me wrong I totally like the song.  
Of course Minho has to interrupt our togetherness.  
„Felix. Keep your distance.”  
To watch the video we positioned us side by side but it’s not like we would be all over the other or?  
As Felix backs away he whispers: „Sorry Hyunjin. I forgot Jinhoyoung hates you.”  
What?  
The?  
Heck?  
Of course I didn’t think that the leader of the lights is loving me but straight up hate just because I’m the leader another coven?  
Or does he hate me because of my parents? Or because of my power? Or-  
„Hyunjin! I’m off now!”  
Jeongin shouts through the whole room as he discovers his boyfriend approaching.  
Ugh, these two.   
It’s nice that Double J found each other but it’s not really my thing to see them all lovey-dovey everywhere and my brother is even more annoying nowadays.  
„Yeah, have fun!”  
I can’t even avert my eyes fast enough to avoid seeing them embracing each other and kissing deeply.  
Guys, you really could do that outside of my practice room…  
It’s not just a bit disgusting to see them like this.  
It’s also like someone would stick a knife into my heart. Again and again and again.  
Isn’t it almost like… Jealousy?  
Me, Hwang Hyunjin, jealous? Never. Nope. Not gonna happen.  
Especially not jealous of my baby brother, why should I be so dumb to feel like this-  
„Break is over! Hyunjin is going to show us the routine again!”  
Goddammit. Sadist will never loose his nickname.


	14. Chapter 14

„Are you ready?”  
Michael runs his fingers through his hair. For the billionth time today.  
He’s so nervous that he doesn’t even try to conceal it. Well, I surely can’t blame him.  
Today is the day.  
If we can’t find an agreement… Let’s just say the peace contract between the Scint & the Noeve coven would become invalid.  
And nobody knows what that will mean for both covens. Maybe nothing. And maybe everything.  
Is today really the end? The end of 21 years of peace?  
I know that insisting on unrestricted power and risking everything seems like a very dumb idea.  
But you have to understand: For thousands of years we got suppressed by light mages.  
And why? Because they felt like they’re better than us.  
We had to work for them, we had to restrict our use of power and we had to do services for them.  
As our people had enough and started to revolt against these practices the outcome was war.  
I’m basically the product of this war.  
The product of two people who couldn’t be more different, making a deal to secure that the Noeve coven would never ever be repressed again.  
Man I wish I could talk to my mother right now.  
As the former leader of the coven she would know what to do. She would know how to handle this situation.  
She passed away way too early… I don’t have that many memories of her. But I can feel through the coven bond that she was very loved.  
My father on the other hand… Let’s just say he wasn’t a man of many words. Or wisdom. Or thoughts.  
He was a man that acted on the spot, condoning every risk even if people would die because of him-  
„Hyunjin. They’re here.”  
Michael runs his fingers one last time through his grey hair. He won’t show any sign of discomfort in presence of the lights.  
Or anyone else besides me. This man has many secrets.  
The same knock on our door again. We really should invest in a door bell. Or in a general renovation of the whole villa.  
This time it’s just Michael and me who are greeting the light mages.  
Of course we’re dressed in the dark robes again and my markings are in full display but this time it’s just us four.  
Somehow weirdly intimate to welcome your enemy just like that.  
My will opens the door and Jinhoyoung and his secretary are stepping in.  
Why are we doing this in our house again? Wouldn’t it be more fair to be this time in their headquarters?  
Doesn’t matter anyway. As long as we find a solution to all of this.  
And if they coming into our home helps this cause then I won’t nag about that.  
„Welcome once again in our base. If nothing speaks against it, I would directly proceed to the meeting room.”  
Jinhoyoung and Woojin both nod in agreement. Seems they too want to get this quickly over.  
On the big table in the bureau are snacks and water placed in case the negotiation will drag on again forever.  
Last time was just terrible. Hours of discussion, no sleep at all and in the end no agreement.  
There’s no reason to wait. How about we kickoff this drama once again?  
„Let’s start the 1120th meeting between the Scint and the Noeve coven.  
Present right now are Jinhoyoung and Woojin, members of the Scint coven and Hyunjin and Michael, members of the Noeve coven.  
The final negotiation about the peace contract between the two covens is the topic today.  
Do our guests want to start?”  
„Yes, we want to start.” Jinhoyoung begins to speak.  
No Woojin, no summary.  
This is can’t be a good sign. Why is he skipping steps?  
There is a reason that politics do have such a high importance in our society: They’re the safety measures of covens interacting.  
If someone feels offended in any way there is no reason to stay peaceful.  
And if you intentionally don’t act accordingly to the rules…  
„Our coven held a referendum.  
Our members voted on the proposition if they want to continue the peace contract if the term of regulating magic isn’t part of it.  
And the outcome of this referendum is 374 votes against the continuation in this state and 0 votes supporting the contract without the new term.  
As you know, I’m bound by our law to persist on the incorporation of the new clause.”  
Silence.  
Michael on my right side isn’t even breathing.  
„Excuse me?”  
„You heard right. Our whole coven is for the regulation of magic.”  
Something is wrong. Very, very wrong.  
„Zero votes supporting the contract in this state?! That can’t be in any way!”  
„Hwang Hyunjin are you implying that I’m lying?”  
„I would never imply that! I’m simply saying that this result can’t be! For example Chan and Felix would never risk war-”  
Wrong argument.  
The moment the calmness in Jinhoyoung’s face turns into cold anger I know it.  
I just know it.  
I have lost.  
„Stop talking about my boys! You know nothing about them!  
Stop influencing them with your dark behaviour! Why are you even interested in them?!  
I can understand that maybe Chan tempts you but Felix is too pure for a dark mage like you! He is too good for you!”  
Enough.  
„Dark mage like me?! Do you even listen to yourself Mr. Headmaster?  
Felix is passionate, he enlightens every room he is in and above all he can decide for himself what is wrong and what is right!”  
„Stay away from my boys! This is the last warning Hwang!”  
Enough!  
„I don’t care about your warnings! The Noeve coven will never agree on these changed terms!”  
„Then this negotiation is over! And you’re the one responsible for the termination of our peace contract!”


	15. Chapter 15

„This is a dumb idea.”  
„Maybe it is. Most certainly it is. Though still you both came.  
Welcome to my apartment! Which is actually Jeongin’s apartment now. Don’t worry, he’s not here right now.”  
I’m stepping aside to let the two in. It’s a stupid and crazy plan, yes. But it’s the only solution that could maybe prevent war.  
„Does Jeongin not know that we’re meeting?”  
Chan’s attentive eyes seem to look directly into my soul.  
„No, he does. He’s to only one that I’ve told about the meeting.  
It’s just the case that he’s a very distracting character as you both know so I sent him on a date with Jisung. He’s not too mad about that.”  
I’m guiding the two into my old living room. Jeongin didn’t change anything, he didn’t even make a mess somewhere.  
I knew that he’s a clean person but that clean? With 18 years? Weird boy.  
„It’s nice that you’re so supportive of him.” The redhead is smiling warmly.  
„I think you’re confusing egoistic behavior with being nice but I’ll take the compliment. Let’s sit down and talk.”  
The big dinner table is standing in the center of the room. Man, I really wasn’t in here for months.  
At the beginning I tried to resist to move in the villa but in the end my life as headmaster made the decision for me.  
It’s just not practical to walk home at 4 am when you need to be at the university at 8 am.  
Though I finally bought myself a new bed. The couch is way too old and uncomfortable for a good night sleep.  
The two are sitting down across of me. Kinda weird, they’re sitting really close to each other and… are they holding hands?  
Well, doesn’t matter now.  
„Do you need anything to drink? To eat?”  
„No, we’re good. Let’s get going.” Chan is looking at me comfortingly.  
„Okay. Thank you two for coming. I think you two know the reason why I convened you today, the day after the Scint and Noeve coven meeting-”  
„Hyunjin.” Felix reaches over the table and lays his hand onto mine „It’s just us two. You don’t have to be so formal.”  
I’m clearing my throat. Why do the two have such soft hands?!  
„Yeah. Sorry. Old habit.”  
I’m trying to breath a bit easier.  
„The situation is at its tipping point. We, as the current headmaster and soon-to-be headmasters, need to prevent a new war.  
Both of our coven won’t survive another one. And that’s the sad truth.”  
Felix takes his hand back but is still smiling at me. While Chan is full on frowning.  
„Yeah, you’re right. We need to do something. It’s just… The thing is…”  
„Yes?”  
Chan doesn’t answer. He seems to fight with himself. What is going on?  
Felix also thinks for a second and then looks to Chan. „I trust him. Let’s tell him.”  
They both nod at each other.  
„What we are going to tell you can’t ever leave this room, okay?”  
„Of course. You can count on me.”  
One last affirming look between the two, then Chan starts to speak.  
„Do you still know the vote count of the referendum?”  
Weird question.  
„Yeah, 374 votes against the peace contract in its original state. Why do you ask?”  
„Because our coven doesn’t have just 374 members. We’re 376 mages in the Scint coven.”  
„Wait, does that mean-”  
„Jinhoyoung has excluded Felix and me of that vote.  
In fact he started to exclude us of coven activities a year ago.   
Step by step he increased this until now we don’t even get invited to meetings anymore.”  
„What? Why?   
One of you is the next headmaster he has to prepare you for this job, he has to teach you what that means, he has to fulfill his duty.  
What is he thinking?!”  
The thought of him treating the two, his own mages, like this makes me angry.  
You can treat me however you want but if you treat my friends like that I won’t stay calm until you regret every single life decision that you made.  
And that is no threat. That’s a promise.  
„Jinhoyoung… He is one of the old generation.  
He still believes that dark mages are nothing more than slaves and that the rebellion was wrong.  
If he could decide who would be the next headmaster he would choose someone of the older mages to prevent us young and more liberal mages to act against his believes…”  
„That’s so crazy. So the rule of generations is working in your advantage…  
Why are you two in line for the next headmaster if I may ask?”  
Felix sighs.  
„You see we both come from high ranking clans.  
It’s like a tradition of them to fight about who of the two families is going to place the next headmaster.  
Maybe we’re not that trained like you but our life also just persists of preparing us for this role.”  
„And what happens when Jinhoyoung dies? Who of you is becoming the next headmaster?”  
The redhead is staring at the table beneath him.  
„We don’t know yet. We going to have to compete with each other.”  
„But not until somebody is dead, or?!”  
„Maybe. Maybe one of us will give up before that happens.”  
That’s just… Sick.  
„I never thought I would say this: But you lights are even crazier than we are.”  
„Yeah, our system needs to change. And that fast. Before…”  
Chan stops speaking and just looks at Felix.  
„Before you two have to kill each other. I understand.  
But let’s come back to our current situation. We need to prevent a war first.  
Do you two have any idea what we can do now? Because the Noeve coven clearly doesn’t want a war. We just want to be left alone.”  
„Yeah. I think our next step is to approach people that we trust and to talk to them about this situation.  
We can try to reason with common sense. Some people will listen to us.”  
Chan’s prognosis is disillusioning. No magic solution for all of our problems.  
„Do you know if he ordered something concerning my coven?”  
„No, not until now. I think the best way for you is to hold still for now.  
Tell your people not to panic and to await how things will play out now. It would be bad if our coven would get attacked by you now…”  
Chan’s voice is calm but his tone is dark and hopeless.  
The poor guy is white as a ghost and his rings under the eyes seem to have no end.  
That brings me to a question…  
„I know it’s completely off-topic but why don’t you mask your circles under your eyes?”  
Both of them are looking at me surprised.  
„Wait, why should I? It’s just a small flaw and it’s not that important… Why would you mask it?”  
„Uhm, that should be no criticism or anything but I would mask it because enemies could think I’m not fully prepared for a battle or they could take it as a weak point and could try to take advantage of the sleep deprivation.”  
This is first time I see Chan laughing. And he’s not just laughing a bit, he’s literally shaking.  
„Man Hyunjin it really seems like you have limitless power.  
It’s just a small area I know but it’s a long amount of time I would have to mask it and that would mean a constant drain of my energy and I can’t risk that.  
If a demon would attack me after a day of masking I would be dead or at least badly injured.”  
„You’re right… I never thought about that.”  
Felix is fully smirking. „Well as a super mage you don’t have to think about such little things…  
Wait, are you masking all the time? Also at home?”  
„Yeah, it kinda became an automatism for me. I was told that I even mask in my sleep”  
The older one of the two is looking at me very thoughtful.  
Softly Chan asks „Could you show us? Your markings? We have never seen the marks up close..”  
The request bewilders me.  
It’s not really common to show unfamiliar mages your markings but I bet they never had a chance to look at the tattoos that one of them will get burned on their bodies for all eternity.  
So why not?  
I’m nodding at them to signal my agreement.  
Both of them look surprised almost like they didn’t expect me to approve this idea.  
Okay. Deep breath. It’s just your markings.  
You know, those things you have for months now but still aren’t used to seeing them on your skin every second you don’t mask.  
Just those things.  
After another deep breath I’m releasing the Spyl.   
From my head to my arms to my toes the magic retracts and the names of my coven become visible.  
Slowly, very slowly I’m looking at the two.  
They don’t look disgusted. Or appalled.  
No, they look… Excited?  
Like little kids who see the presents under the Christmas tree for the first time.  
Felix starts to reach for my hand but stops mid-air.  
„Can… Can I touch you?”  
„Yeah, of course. I don’t mind.”  
His finger tips touch my right wrist. Jeongin’s name.  
His eyes widen.  
„You can feel them! Chan look! You can feel the names!”  
Darkie just watched the whole thing until now but as Felix urges him to take action he looks at me to reassure that it’s okay.  
He’s even more cautious than Felix. His index finger draws along the names.  
Both of them act so carefully like they don’t want to scare me away.  
The soft touch gives me chills.  
Felix follows the names with his eyes until he stops at the sleeve of my t-shirt.  
„The names are all over your body?”  
„No, not exactly. They go from my heels to my hips, meet between my shoulder blades and then proceed to my wrists.  
Wait, I’ll show you.”  
I’m withdrawing my arm and stand up.  
„You don’t have to do this Hyunjin, it’s alright-” Chan tries to interject.  
„It’s okay, don’t worry.” I’m turning my back to them and lift my shirt up to my neck.  
„The markings will be different for you though. It’s very individual for each headmaster.”  
They don’t give me any answer. I have to admit, I’m a bit puzzled over that lack of reaction.  
After a few seconds I’m dropping my shirt again and face them again.  
Both of them have their jaws dropped and they’re… red as hell.  
Suddenly I’m sensing Mournur in the room.  
„You know that I know that you two are talking right now, right?”  
Chan is the first one who gets ahold of himself.  
„Uhm, how about since we are here and have time we plan our presentation?”


	16. Chapter 16

„They’re gone?”  
Huh, I didn’t even hear him come back.  
„Yeah they went home half an hour ago or so. How was your date?”  
Jeongin sits down besides me. It’s kinda nice, just us two on the balcony of our old apartment.   
Just like the good old times.  
„It was great, seriously. I know you don’t like Jisung that much but he is so cute. And nice. And happy.   
I have never met someone with so much energy.”  
„Hey, I don’t dislike Jisung. I’m happy that you two found each other. He’s just a bit…”  
„Much. Yeah I understand.” Jeongin chuckles.   
„Enough of me. How was the meeting? Did you come to a solution?”  
I’m creating a Leer around us.   
It’s basically a waste of energy, there’s nobody around us but just the possibility of someone listening to us makes me uneasy.  
„No, no solution. Not even a real strategy. No fallback plan.   
No clue what happens when they fail. No idea how we should survive this. No-”  
Jeongin interjects. „Hyunjin. It’s okay.”  
„No, it’s not! I hate this! I’m responsible for 737 people!   
How can I ensure that nobody dies?! How can I solve this without violence?! Fuck, I don’t wanna kill someone!”  
Jeongin says nothing to my yelling. He knows me too good. He knows how much I’m panicking right now.  
Instead he, my younger and smaller brother, hugs me.   
Pulls me really close. In such a way that my head comes to rest under his chin.   
I’m frozen. This is the first time in 10 years that he does that.  
He’s always been there for me. Even in the past where I’ve been for months just terrified of this whole leader thing.   
He always listened to me. Always caught me as soon as I started to fall. And always grounded me again.   
Even if that meant to smack me to get me out of overreacting.  
And now he’s doing nothing. Just holding me close. Waiting for me to come back again.  
My breath becomes easier again. Deeper again.  
„Hyunjin, listen to me. It is okay. You will get us through this situation. I know that. I never doubted this. Nobody ever doubted you.”  
I’m retracting myself a bit. More space to breath. My head lays itself automatically on his shoulder.   
It’s not a broad or a comfy shoulder. But it’s the shoulder I’ve known almost my whole life.  
„But I have no plan. I don’t know what to do to solve this.   
How can I stand in front of my coven and demand their trust when I can’t even tell them what will happen now?”  
„Why should you demand their trust you dummy? They already trust you.   
Have you forgotten? You are Hyunjin. The kid they know all his life long. The kid that they watched grow up.   
The kid they elected headmaster of the biggest coven in the world. They didn’t had to do this. But they chose you.”  
„Yeah, seems it was a big mistake. There are way more capable people to lead this coven than me.”  
„That’s bullshit and you know that. They want you. We want you.   
Precisely because you’re not Michael. I know you’re trained to be perfect.   
But you’re not. And we know this. You’re just a human like everybody else. And that’s okay. That is what we want.”  
Pause. I know they could have elected someone else. I know it was their decision to make me headmaster. But…  
„But what if I make a mistake? What if people die Jeongin?” My voice is quiet, almost like my body struggles to get the words out.  
„Trust in yourself. Trust in your coven. You know what is right and what is wrong.   
We trust you and you trust us. We’ll walk this way together until the end.”  
Whatever end that will be…  
The conversation stops, both of us pursuing their own thoughts.  
I’m so glad that he is my brother. Honestly I don’t know how I would have managed all this without him.   
He is a more important part of this coven than anybody, even himself, will ever know.  
It’s nice. This silence. It’s rare to be so comfortable with someone while being quiet.  
„One thing is sure: You should go as soon as possible on a date with Jisung again. We don’t know what will happen in the future.”  
He snickers. „I never thought I would hear my big, overprotective brother encouraging me to date more. By the way…”  
„Yeah?”  
„What’s going on with Chan and Felix?”  
Dammit. He knows me way too good.  
„Nothing.”  
„Hyunjin. I’ve been there. I’ve been in your dance class. I saw the heart eyes you’re sending Felix.   
And I’ve been in your classroom. You know that you’re sending the exact same heart eyes to Chan, right?”  
Maybe sometimes the best strategy is to say nothing. Let the other one think their part and not react at all. Not confirm or deny anything.  
Jeongin nudges me a little.  
„And no criticism or anything but this is the first time I’m seeing you unmasked without doing any coven activities.   
They made you so comfortable that you probably didn’t even think about your marks until now or am I wrong?”  
My gaze snaps to my arms. He’s right. The black names are still visible.  
This never happened before.  
„Stop reading me like that. You’re way too good.   
Yeah, maybe, just maybe, I have a little, tiny crush on the two. If you ever tell anyone I’ll kill you.”  
„You know me! I would never tell anyone!”  
„Jisung is someone.”  
„He doesn’t count! Come on!”  
„No. Promise me you won’t tell anyone, even Jisung.   
It doesn’t matter though. It seems like they’re more interested in each other than in me.”  
„What did I just tell you? I’ve been there. I’ve been to your dance group. I’ve been to your class. I’ve seen you interact.   
And those heart eyes you’re sending them? They’re sending them back. Believe me. It’s almost frustrating how dense y’all are.”  
„We’re not dense! Even if they would send me ‘heart eyes’ like you claim, it will never happen. They’re light mages. I’m a dark mage.   
If I don’t wanna be exiled out of my own coven I’ll do my best to stay away from them.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: death of a minor character

The smell of blood on a battle field never fails to make me nauseous.  
The cold, iron smell in the air lingers in the Leer I created.  
As soon as I sensed the fighting warriors in my sleep I’ve woken up and mobilised everyone I could reach.  
Something is wrong.  
At first my guards just ran across some light mages but it’s like the demons know that we’re having troubles right now since they opened a portal to Nur and started to immigrate in masses.  
This isn’t normal.  
One or two demons that are trying to eat some humans but hundreds of them on one spot… Someone is organising them.  
„Stop concentrating on the Leer! Your coven needs your attention!” Michael almost yells in my head.  
He’s right, we don’t have any casualties until now but at least 20 of my mages are injured.  
I’m dividing my energy in half. One part for the Leer so mortals won’t get involved in this combat and one part for me to use freely.  
Michael nods at me before he keeps firing spells onto the demons.  
Of course he knows what I did. He taught me.  
Let’s see which demon we can rough up a bit. At the same time I’m sending energy into the coven bond.  
Especially to the ones who are injured or tired already. We need to erase this whole wave before something even worse happens.  
It’s even difficult to recognise my own mages. It’s the middle of the night and it’s way too dark.  
But Jeongin is okay. I can feel it.  
Suddenly I feel a sting in my right hip. Shiseok?!  
But it doesn’t feel like a demon. It feels… Like a magic attack.  
Like another mage is attacking him.  
What the absolute fuck?! Who would waste energy in this situation?!  
Locating him is done in a millisecond since he’s not that far away.  
My bare feet are rushing over the forest ground. Who would be so dumb…  
Jinhoyoung.  
Of course.  
Of course?!  
How can he risk his energy and his coven for this petty act?!  
The Scint coven is entering gradually my Leer. More and more mages are beginning to fight the demons.  
But they’re also attacking my coven.  
„Stop that bullshit! Let’s fight together against these monsters! We can do politics later!”  
Thanks to magic my voice rings through every mage's head in this area.  
The other headmaster just doesn’t care one bit. He’s outright ignoring me, his face is cold and his gaze is fixed on a few demons.  
What should I do now?!  
I can fight against one enemy but battling on two different fronts?!  
„Keep calm. Start prioritising. You know what to do.” Michael.  
He’s right. The light coven isn’t important right now. We can fight against them later, we have to protect the humans first.  
„Listen up! The Scint coven is attacking us. You won’t answer them.  
Defend yourselves but don’t attack them. Concentrate just on the demons. We’ll deal with the lights later.”  
Not a single one of my members is disapproving my decision.  
It’s not like they would answer with words but the emotion they’re emitting through the bond is downright acceptance.  
Everyone is trusting me. And I trust them to do the right thing. They are my backbone. And I am theirs.  
I’m starting to distribute more energy of mine, trying to strengthen the defense of my coven against the demons. And the other mages.  
A few small demons are trying to come at me from behind but as soon as they’re in a 10 meter radius they’re just bursting into small bits.  
Fights aren’t nice to look at. And they smell awful.  
„HYUNJIN! COME TO THE PORTAL! A S-CLASS!”  
Michael sounds for the first time scared. I have never heard him like this before.  
Running takes too much time. I’m straight up teleporting myself to him.  
The spell costs much energy but I can’t let them wait.  
This could be the first time in my life where I’ll go out of a battle with zero magic energy.  
As soon as I’m materialised besides him I can see the threat.  
A-class demons look like humans and can act like humans. S-class demons are far more bigger than every other demon and they’re way more dangerous.  
They can take you out with one attack.  
„Okay. We got this. Method #3.”  
No long sentences, short instructions and no room for objections. In a fight you have no time to discuss every little thing.  
Even Michael is just acknowledging my decision. Everybody counts on me.  
The other mages are distracting the demon while Jihyo and Dowoon are staying back and are concentrating with me on a trap spell.  
„ATTACK!”  
The shout is not mine.  
It’s Jinhoyoung.  
Why?!  
Does he want the demon to know?! Like you don’t need to warn your enemy?!  
Doesn’t he see that we’re already on it?!  
The demon is fully grinning, belittling our actions.  
I honestly don’t know what the Scints are planning, they seem to attack the demon randomly.  
Then hell is breaking loose.  
Maybe their headmaster is talking to another mage in the coven but he turns his back to the S-class.  
Never, never ever, turn your back to the enemy.  
That’s something I shouldn’t have to tell anyone.  
The S-class didn’t wait for one second. It’s reaching out for Jinhoyoung with a fire spell.  
His mages are everywhere around the demon but just not there to defend him.  
The demon is too fast for my shield that I’m trying to establish around the other mage.  
And then it happens.  
The spell is striking. The burnt flesh is immediately smellable.  
In the same moment our trap spell is ready and pins the demon down.  
Too late.  
But the spell didn’t hit Jinhoyoung.  
Instead my mentor, my guide and my substitute father lays there.  
Michael.  
Without even knowing I’m teleporting to him.  
My legs give away.  
„Why did you save him?! Why had you been so dumb to save him?!”  
„He is the leader of a coven. Even if it isn’t my coven.  
He deserves protection.”  
My view gets blurry. I’m reaching out to his hand.  
„You don’t have to- Let me fix this”  
„No. You know it would cost too much energy.”  
His voice slowly dies away.  
„Michael, no!”  
„It is okay, son. I love you. Never forget that.”  
The first sunbeams are reaching the battlefield.  
With this, the name on my right heel turns from black to white.  
He’s gone.


	18. Chapter 18

„Hyunjin…”  
„No. No. I won’t talk about it.  
We’re here to do our project and that is about it. There is nothing else to talk about.”  
I have never felt something like this before. After his death I started to become irritated. Annoyed.  
By all the little things. Jeongin talking about Jisung. Someone not following exactly my orders.  
It took me some time until I realised: It’s not me. Well, not just me. It’s the coven too.  
Through the coven bond we can communicate in a mili-second.  
But it’s not just words we’re exchanging. It’s also feelings.  
And oh boy, my coven is angry.  
Chan let out a sigh.  
„Okay. We don’t have to talk about anything.  
But how about you stop staring at your papers and actually contribute to our presentation?  
Even Felix added more stuff than you today and it isn’t even his project.”  
Oh wow.  
„I’m sorry that I might be a bit distracted today. Really sorry.”  
My voice is dripping with sarcasm.  
Fuck it.  
I don’t have to fake being alright. I don’t want to act like everything is alright.  
Because it is not.  
Felix comes a little closer and places his hand on my shoulder.  
„I know it’s hard. And we’re probably the last people you want to talk to right now.  
But please believe us. We are so sorry that Michael died.”  
„Don’t talk like you would understand anything. You know nothing. You don’t know him. Or me. At all.”  
I’m depriving my shoulder of his hand.  
They know nothing about me.  
Felix looks hurt. He glances to Chan and brings a bit space between us.  
I don’t care.  
The older one closes his book.  
„Hyunjin, I know you’re hurt. But we couldn’t do anything.”  
That’s it. That’s enough. I’m standing up.  
„You couldn’t do anything?! Not that I have to laugh! And you two wanna call themselves future leaders of this coven?! You promised to do something! And yet you accomplished nothing! And now he’s dead!”  
Huh?  
My cheeks are… Wet?  
Why?  
Chan stands up too.  
„Tell me! Tell me oh wonderful, youngest and possibly most powerful headmaster on earth how you would have prevented this!  
Without a riot, without hurting somebody!”  
„I would have done something! Anything! But what did you do?! Nothing! He died to protect you! He died because of you!”  
„Do you really think we want this?! Do you think it’s fun to be responsible for somebody’s death?!”  
Both of us are bent over the table, heads just centimeters away from each other.  
I want to punch him so badly.  
Until… Until I see it.  
A single tear rolls down his pale cheek.  
„I think it’s better if we go now.” Felix stands up and takes Chan’s hand, guiding him to the door.  
„Wait no! I’m sorry! Chan! Felix!”  
I’m running after them, barely catching them at the door.  
„No. Hyunjin. You were right. We know nothing about you. You know nothing about us.  
I really thought there could be something special between the three of us but there is clearly no such thing.  
Have a good day.”  
With tears in his eyes Felix pulls his hand out of my grasp and pushes Chan and himself out of my apartment.  
I ruined everything.


	19. Chapter 19

„Oh god Hyunjin, are you okay?!” The voice of my brother rings through my head.  
A piercing pain runs originating from my knee through my body. It just hit the ground.  
Seems like I lost balance for a second…  
„Hyunjin!”  
„Shut up Jeongin. Don’t you feel it yourself?!” Shit. I didn’t want to snap at him. It’s just…  
„You mean the anger? I don’t feel it directly, just when I sink in the coven bond. But of course, you as leader can’t step out of it… It’s all directed at you.”  
He pauses ruminatively. „Do you think it’s a good idea to hold the coven meeting now? We can postpone it until things calmed down a bit…”  
„No, we can’t. Things are just getting worse and worse. We have to avert this war. Now.”  
A loud sigh in my mind. „Okay, you’re the boss. Can you stand up? You make me nervous”  
I’m closing the connection. Enough babying from my brother for today.  
It’s impressive that he even sees me right now.  
Jeongin is sitting somewhere in our so-called theatre, waiting for me, like the rest of my coven.  
The theatre is not really a theatre with a stage and lights and all that stuff. It’s called like that because the architecture is inspired by the old greek theatres.  
There’s a small space to stand and in front of that space are rows to sit for the coven in half circles.  
To fit all members the rows are stacked on top of each other without a visible end.  
Just the headmaster is allowed to stand in front of the coven at this location. And today will be my first time to stand there.  
I don’t have to tell you that I’m very nervous about this. Let’s just say it’s good that you can suppress shaking with magic.  
Time to open the meeting.  
As soon as I step in front of my coven it happens: a total black out in my mind.  
735 people communicate at once with me.  
And not just that: The anger grows even more. I was his son, I was his pride. And now the Lights took him from us.  
This time I fortunately didn’t hit the ground. Would be a bit embarrassing in front of my whole coven.  
But I can’t tell how long I’m standing there. Frozen. Unable to move one bit because of the war inside my head.  
All my preparations, all the things I wanted to say: Gone.  
Carried away by the flood of emotions.  
I don’t know what I should do now. I don’t know how I should get them to listen to me. I don’t know how to fix all of this.  
„Breath Hyunjin. I know you can do this.”  
I don’t know who is speaking inside of my head. But the voice is calm. Almost proud… Of me?  
My breath really stopped for a second. As the cold air flows into my lungs it’s like an anchor.  
Something that bounds me to the ground and prevents that I get carried away in all of this.  
Finally I can open my eyes again.  
It is scary. So many people looking at me at the same time.  
But in midst all of this is my brother. His face is neutral, his eyes attentive on me.  
I’m glad that he’s here. He’s the last one that remains. And I don’t wanna lose him.  
It’s time.  
Here we go.  
Here we go trying to convince over 700 people with a completely improvised speech.  
„Noeve coven. Seven months ago you elected me your headmaster. And six months ago you made me your headmaster.”  
I’m doing that what I’m apparently best at: faking being okay. And it works. The stream of emotions lessens.  
„Many things happened in this short period of time.”  
This time I expected a new flood of emotions. They all send me the picture of the same person.  
I’m clearing my throat.  
„We tried to maintain the peace contract with the Scint coven. But we terminated the negotiations without a solution. The other coven tried to regulate the use of magic and we won’t allow this anymore. We had enough of that.”  
Deep grudges and anger let the coven melt together like a unit. The past scarred us deeply. And not a single soul would agree to the new term.  
It’s reassuring to feel these things. To know that I decided in line with my coven.  
„As you all know, the relationship to the Scint coven worsened after that. And it just keeps getting worse.”  
Lights openly attacking my people in broad daylight. Harassment. Swearwords. All out of the other mages mouths.  
And this happened all in the past few days. So many incidents. Even while fighting against monsters.  
My people are fed up.  
„A few days ago we lost a very valuable member of this coven.”  
Pictures of his dead body. The grief and the sadness just amplifies through the bond.  
„And I know that you all had enough.”  
Complete agreement. They are at their limit.  
„I know that you want to fight back.”  
Approving murmur throughout the rows.  
„You are crying for war.”  
Voices are getting loud. They all would be ready to go into battle right now.  
„Seven months ago you elected me as your headmaster. Seven months ago you elected a 20 year old boy as your leader.”  
My words took them all by surprise. The coven bond is for the first time in weeks completely silent.  
„You elected me because of my parents. And because I got trained for this position. I know that. But that is just a part of the truth. Am I right? You elected me because you trust me as leader.”  
Affirmation. Or a kind of nodding. From every single member.  
„You are my coven. You are a part of me. I have every single one of you on me. And I’m proud of that. I’m proud to stand right now in front of you. Because I love this coven. You are my family. And I would die for every single one of you.”  
No word that I said was a lie. As I’m telling them how I’m feeling I’m actually sending them my feelings. Embracing the coven bond.  
They’re doing the same. Sending me how I look for them. How proud they are of me. That the love is mutual.  
„I know the past few months weren’t easy. Hell, the past few decades weren’t easy for us. That is why we had enough. This battle took too many of our family members. I know that.”  
A deep breath. Now they have to decide.  
„But war isn’t the answer.”  
Complete chaos. In my mind, in the bond and in the theatre.  
They shout things, speak with each other. They’re not understanding why I would say this.  
„Noeve coven. Listen to me.”  
The commanding tone silenced them. They haven’t heard me speak like that apart from the battlefield.  
„Six months ago you made me your headmaster. And I ask you now: Do you trust me? Do you trust my judgement?  
Because it is my conviction that war with the Scint coven isn’t the answer. We have to find another solution.  
Let me be completely honest: I’m challenging you right now.  
So: Do you trust me? Me, Hwang Hyunjin, born to protect you?  
Born to stand in front of you and to do everything in my power to prevent harm? Raised and taught all my life long about every single detail about magic, about covens? Elected by you, my own coven?  
Do you trust me?”  
With every word I’m saying it is like these red glasses are coming more and more off.  
The coven finds itself again. Like a collective deep breath.  
And then they answer me. Not through words. Or pictures.  
Like a small spark that enflames a big fire the feeling of support, love and basic trust rush through the bond.  
They don’t have any doubt in me.  
„Thank you.” A single tear rolls down my cheek as I respond with the same love and trust that they give me. „Thank you family.”  
„Hwang Hyunjin! Hwang! Hyun! Jin! Hwang! Hyun! Jin!”  
The coven starts to chant.. My name.  
There are no words to express how I feel.  
They’re proud of me and I’m proud of them and collectively we start this circle of mutual appreciation that just gets bigger and bigger.  
Until a voice interrupts us completely.  
„Hwang Hyunjin of the Noeve coven! Here speaks commissarial headmaster Kim Woojin of the Scint coven. We apply for an emergency meeting.”  
Woojin’s voice sounds cold and pressured.  
„Here is Hwang Hyunjin. We consent to the emergency meeting, do you mind to come to our villa? And… Commissarial headmaster? What happened?”  
„We’ll be there in an hour. Our headmaster Kim Jinhoyoung died today and until we found a new one I’m the new leader of the Scint coven.  
I’ll explain more as soon as we meet.”  
The connection terminates.


	20. Chapter 20

„Let’s start the second emergency meeting between the Scint and the Noeve coven.   
Present right now are Woojin, commissarial headmaster of the Scint coven, and Chan and Felix, members of the Scint coven and Hyunjin, headmaster of the Noeve coven, and Jeongin, member of the Noeve coven.”  
Boy, I haven’t said these words often but never before have the participants in the meeting looked that uncomfortable.  
Chan and Felix are looking unsure around in the room, gaze anywhere but in my direction and Jeongin is completely frozen.  
I haven’t officially named a new secretary yet and as the Scints came to our villa I just dragged him along.  
Woojin requested to let Felix and Chan participate in the meeting since they never had seen something like this before and it should be part of their education as future headmaster.   
And who am I to say no to these two, I mean…  
„The Scint coven requested this unscheduled meeting. I’ll pass the word to the Scint coven.”  
Woojin sighs and stands up.  
„Thank you.   
The truth is that our coven is in trouble. But I’ll begin from the start. Jinhoyoung had a very… Traditional attitude.   
Women are responsible for healing magic, men are responsible for fights for example. But he let the teaching slide in a big manner. Also the education of Chan and Felix.   
They reported me you know already that he excluded the two of coven activities. I can just assume that his ultimate goal was to annihilate the Noeve coven and make you our slaves again. Admittedly everything went fine as long as there weren’t any problems. But now we’re in deep trouble.   
Practically no one can defend themselves in the coven. You have seen it yourself. And today we lost our headmaster because of a demon. He sacrificed himself to save a team of our coven. But now we have nothing. No leader, no one who can fight and no one who wants to decide anything. And our peace contract with you is non-existent.”   
He takes a second to breath and to compose himself again.  
„I have to admit, I was blind for a long time. I believed his words for way too long.   
But I’m not him. We made mistakes. I want to work together for a cooperation between both covens.   
And the first step is to resume the peace contract between the covens. I’m not Jinhoyoung, I’m not bound to the referendum. If you agree I would continue the contract right now.”  
This is a surprise. I honestly didn’t think this day could become even more eventful.  
„Just to clear misunderstandings beforehand: The Scint coven wants to continue the peace contract with the Noeve coven without any changes?”  
I know asking this seems like asshole behaviour but I need us all on the same page. Especially when it’s something so important.  
„Yes. We want to continue the old agreement from 20 years ago.”   
„Okay. Let’s renew the contract. Uhm…”   
There’s no one who can lead now-  
„You have to moderate the ritual. You’re the higher ranking headmaster.”  
Woojin nods supportive in my direction.   
„Wait, there’s a hierarchy of headmasters?” Chan looks confused to Woojin.  
„Yeah, there is one. The older, the longer you are headmaster the higher is your rank. And Woojin is just commissarial headmaster so he would never be above a non-commissarial headmaster.”  
Explaining things actually calms me down. It’s like going back to my roots, back to the lessons as child.  
For the first time today Chan is actually looking at me. In his eyes is no repulsion but also no fondness. It’s back to his usual wake gaze.  
„Okay, let’s do this…” I’m sounding unsure and I’m not even trying to hide it. I’m done with hiding.   
This is me, this is completely me and when someone doesn’t like me they can fuck off.  
Woojin and me meet in the middle of the room, besides the table.   
Our right hands grab the forearm of the other person. I’m opening the coven bond and help Woojin to do the same.  
„Hereby do the Scint and the Noeve coven bind themselves to the original peace contract of Mina and Juno without any additional terms. Infringement of any member of the covens leads to expulsion. The covens promise to work on better cooperation in the future.”  
That’s it.   
That’s all. And these few words almost led to a war.   
Why is politics always so difficult?!   
Through the bond comes something like a collective exhale.   
They’re still angry. They still do not love the Scint coven. But the first step is done for a better future.  
I’m withdrawing my arm from Woojin but the new headmaster seems to be still lost in his thoughts.  
The coven bond is something you have to get used to, it’s not that easy.  
„Hey Woojin, come back.” I’m trying to address him but it doesn’t work.  
Dammit. He wasn’t prepared for all of this. And now he can’t snap out of it.  
I’m reaching to his shoulder. Contact works best for magic.  
„Woojin. Come back.” The connection is just there for a moment but it works.  
His eyes focus again and he steps back.  
Even though I tried to stay out of his head I get a glimpse of what is going on: pure confusion.  
A look to Chan and Felix tells the same. Their coven is in chaos and doesn’t know what to believe anymore.  
I’m pretty glad to not be in their shoes right now. It seems they have to work quite a bit until everything is okay again.  
„I’m sorry. I didn’t want to-”  
„It’s okay.” I’m interrupting Woojin’s excuse. „Seriously. The coven bond is something pretty strong and you can get lost in it. Especially since your bond isn’t that stable due to you being just the commissarial headmaster. There is nothing you have to apologise for.”  
I’m sending him an understanding smile while we return to our chairs.   
„There is one thing I have to request.” Woojin’s demeanor is almost… Shameful?  
„Yeah, please ask away.”  
„The Noeve coven doubtlessly also noticed the increased appearance of demons.   
I’ll be frank: We have no warriors. Our members are injured, tired. We request the support of the Noeve coven to defend our coven property and Seoul.”  
„Of course we will support you. The protection of humans is our highest priority. As long as your coven treats us right there is no reason for us to not help you. Concerning your tired and injured members: If you want, I can help. It would be no problem to heal them.”  
„No. Your support is completely enough. I think we have to learn a lesson. If we let everything slide that easily there will be consequences.”  
„Okay, as you wish.”  
Woojin exhales audibly.  
„Everything alright commissarial headmaster?” The corners of my mouth twitch a bit up. The poor man must be completely stressed.  
„Yes. I’m glad everything went okay in the end.” He stops for a second, like he has to think about if he really should say the thought in his head. „To be honest: I’m surprised that you haven’t fought back yet.”  
Oh.  
Suddenly I feel the gaze of four people on me.  
The room just became several degrees warmer.  
„Well…”   
Why do I have to explain myself now?!  
But this is my chance. My chance to be completely honest with everybody.  
I’m clearing my throat.  
„As you probably know, Chan and Felix are more than just strangers to me. We have talked about the situation and we tried to maintain peace. Sadly it escalated between the covens before one of us could act. After the escalation… I acted wrong. I hurt both of them even though it wasn’t their fault. I hope someday they will give me a second chance. I haven’t lost my trust in them. That’s why I worked with my coven to find a peaceful solution. There is something in me that believes the two can do almost everything. They’re strong, intelligent and motivated. Exactly what your coven needs now. Exactly what both coven need. Exactly what I need…”


	21. Chapter 21

Let’s just say: basically confessing your crush on the enemy in a meeting with exactly that enemy isn’t the best method.  
They didn’t answer. Or more they couldn’t because Woojin ended the meeting with a knowing grin after my speech.  
Ugh. Why are interhuman relationships always so difficult?  
I don’t have much time to complain. It’s exam period.  
Out of sight, out of mind: I had totally forgotten that I have to attend college and do all that stuff in the past few weeks.   
I had more important things to worry about, okay? Don’t judge me.  
The Business Administration exam is doable. I’m not sure if we learned anything this semester but I got prepared for all my classes before I got into college. Basically I have a degree without the actual degree.  
Frustration is such a weird thing. Until now I didn’t have any chance to talk to them. And it’s so weird between us now.   
But who can blame them?   
I’ve been planning all day to talk to Chan before the exam but he didn’t show up until the last minute, head lowered and completely avoiding to look in my direction.  
Okay, back to that very important piece of paper in front of me. It’s college after all and I shouldn’t ruin the first test as student here. And to not ruin it I actually need to write things down.  
Time runs so slow. All that stuff doesn’t matter anyway the second I graduate.  
What will happen now? We do have ‘peace’ with the Scint coven. And a very weird atmosphere between the circles.  
Does it have to be that way?   
Really?

The exam is finally over and I can’t even stuff my things fast enough in my backpack.   
Chan springs up like he’s in mortal danger and almost sprints out of the room.  
Dammit. Am I such a terrible human? That you need to run away from me?!  
Again, I have no time to complain. He’s more important right now. They are more important right now.  
As I’m finally reaching the hallway I’m catching my favourite Darkie besides someone with red hair disappearing in the masses.   
Felix came to pick him up.  
„Chan! Felix!” I’m yelling after them, trying to get them to turn around.   
But they don’t hear me.  
Fuck. What now?!  
„Did you forget you’re a mage again?” Jeongin.   
I’m turning around to see him holding hands with Jisung. Oh god, now it’s not the right time for their happiness.  
„Come on Hyunjin. Get them.”   
Ah. He’s not speaking. Well, not speaking out loud. I’m pretty glad about my brother not telling the whole school about my crush on those two…  
The first few steps are a bit unsure. But the more I walk in their direction, the more confident I get. Taking step after step evolves to walking. Evolves to running.  
This fight isn’t over yet.  
„CHAN! FELIX!”  
My mind calls out to them.  
Searches for the two that are so close and yet so far from me.

There they are!  
Before the staircase they stopped and are turning around.   
They heard me.  
The glance they’re sending me is not a nice one. They’re irritated.  
Oh dammit.  
Out of habit I started to create a Leer.   
„I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention.” The spell gets terminated. „But please. We need to talk. About you and your future. About the covens. And most importantly… About us. Please. Give me another chance.”  
Chan says nothing and just turns to Felix.  
The smaller one doesn’t look me in the eyes but after one long, breath taking second he mumbles: „Okay.”


	22. Chapter 22

Weird. No other word can describe the atmosphere between us.  
Why can’t it be easy? Like in every film: one gaze, one word and everything is okay again.  
„Sorry that we’re crashing at yours again.” Chan looks around in the living room.  
„It’s no big deal. The apartment is mine and Jeongin’s, nobody else really cares about it.”  
Darkie leans back on the couch.  
„We’re living in the coven and bringing the dark headmaster in would maybe… Not be the best sign at the moment.” He tries to joke.  
I can’t suppress a small smile.  
„Yeah, that would be not the best tactical move… Wait, where is your headquarter? I never really thought about it.”  
„It’s on the other side of the town. The old Elohim hotel? That’s it.” That’s the first time Felix has spoken since the college. „But we’re not here to talk about our accommodations, or?”  
Ouch. The smaller one is still upset.  
He has every reason to be. Sadly.  
I’m shuffling to the end of my armchair and clear my throat.  
„Yeah, that is not the reason I invited you here. I think it’s time for us to talk. To talk about… Us. Whatever ‘us’ is.” I’m pointing to them holding hands „When I’m interpreting signs right then you two are more than just friends.” They untangle their arms, looking like deers in headlights.  
„No, don’t get me wrong” I’m lifting my hands placatory. „I’m not judging. In fact it’s more the opposite.” Now they’re looking at me like I’m crazy.  
Here it goes.  
God, this is more frightening than the coven meetings.  
Deep inhale.  
„I’m… You could say I’m jealous of you. And that’s scaring me. I’m jealous of Felix because he can kiss you whenever he wants. I’m jealous of Chan because he can cuddle Felix whenever he wants. And here am I, the dumb headmaster, who can’t even deal with his own feelings.”  
Deep exhale.  
„No, let me explain.” I’m stopping Chan before he can interrupt me.  
Yeah, it’s maybe rude.  
But when I’m not saying this stuff now, I’ll never say it.  
„I never had a crush. My entire life. And now? Now I’m crushing on two people. Two. At the same time. Two people from another coven. And these two will be competing in a headmaster or death race soon.”  
Deep inhale.  
Both of their mouths are standing wide open.  
„In the end… I’m just scared. I’m scared of how to deal with these feelings. I’m scared of rejection. I’m scared of how my members will react when they find out. I’m scared of hurting you.”  
Deep exhale.  
„I’m scared of losing you.”  
Silence.  
As I was ranting I stopped looking at them.  
Both of them were looking like they couldn’t believe what was happening and I just couldn’t bear that gaze anymore.  
The quietness is brutal.  
But I can’t look up.  
I can’t bring myself to look at their reaction.  
In the end I’m still that scared kid that I was with four. We never truly grow up.  
„Wait, so… You- You like us?” Chan’s voice sounds like he doesn’t believe in the words he just said.  
„Yeah. I am many things but I’m no liar.”  
Fuck. Do they not like me?  
Are they disgusted?  
What happens when they just walk out like that?  
Will they never speak to me again?  
Will they-  
My thoughts get interrupted by hands that drag me to the other couch. Between Chan and Felix.  
A warm hug of both calms my shaking hands. Is this really happening?  
But… Do they feel the same?  
Or is that just pity?  
„Why didn’t you tell us!”  
Oh.  
Felix.  
He’s… Crying?  
„Why didn’t you talk to us! Why did you bury that inside you! Why- Why did you-”  
His voice gets more and more unstable until in the end a sob breaks his sentence.  
„Lixie calm down.” Chan takes Felix head in his hands and wipes the tears away. „Breath baby.”  
That’s the first time Chan openly acts so intimate with Felix.  
It’s not something they let everybody see.  
As the redhead has calmed down a bit and both of them settled besides me, Chan starts to speak.  
„We like you too Hyunjin. We like you very much. But we can’t work like this. You have to tell us things. After Michael’s death… We thought you hate us. And after the meeting… We were just so confused. You have to actually tell us things so that we can understand what is going on in your head. Okay? Because we want this to work. We want this… Whatever that is between us three… We want it to work.”  
Chan nudged his head into the crook of my neck.  
„Yeah you idiot. Communication is important.” Felix pokes my side complainingly before he lays his head onto my shoulder.  
„But what do we do now? I mean… What is that between us? What do we tell our covens?”  
I still can’t get to rest. So many things are not solved yet.  
„Hey, look at me.” Chan's head disappeared from my crook and takes my head into his hands.  
Seems like he likes to do that…?  
„We don’t have to label anything. You like Felix and me and we like you. That is enough for now. We have all the time in the world. And our covens… Who says they need to know anything? There are no rules. No rules that we have to tell them. Or that dating between members of different covens is forbidden.”  
He smiles lightly.  
„Stop concentrating on all that bullshit. It’s not important right now. Right now you’re here. We’re here. That counts.”  
He leans in.  
My breath halts.  
„Hyunjin…” Chan almost mumbles „Is it okay if I kiss you right now?”  
I can’t answer. Not with words.  
I’m completely in shock.  
But I manage to nod. A tiny nod but he understands and closes the distance between us.  
Chan’s lips are warm. And so soft. He’s so cautious.  
They’re completely the opposite to his appearance.  
As I’m answering his movements Chan gets more braver and deepens the kiss.  
I don’t know how much time passes by. I just feel these soft lips on mine.  
He was right. Nothing else matters right now.  
„Hey! I wanna kiss him too!”


	23. Chapter 23

The final presentation in Business Administration was over in a second.  
My head always does this in big school events; just turning on auto pilot and going through the thing without having any memories of it.  
It’s not really a bad thing but it really surprises me as Felix pulls Chan and me in a big hug as I‘m just becoming conscious again.  
„You two were great! That you two really pulled off making a song about the financial crisis… How did you even think of it?!”  
„It was Hyunjin’s idea. He’s the mastermind behind all of this” It seems like Chan can’t take compliments.  
„You are the lyricist here! And the composer. I did nothing-” Yes, I can’t take compliments either.  
As Chan tries to interject again Felix releases his hug and shuts down our argument: „Okay, enough you two. How about we collect your stuff and then go drink a coffee? I think we all deserve a break after that stressful period.”  
Darkie smiles cutely down on him. „Sounds like a wonderful idea.”  
Whipped.  
But well, I‘m the one who’s watching and full on smiling because of these two, so who’s truly whipped?  
As we make our way to the coffee shop Felix walks in between us and interlocks his right hand with my left hand and his left hand with Chan’s right hand.  
Nobody really cares about us. Nobody is watching us.  
Just three idiots walking and being flustered at the same time.  
„I’ll go order coffee. You two search for a nice place to sit down, how does that sound?” Chan gives me an uncertain gaze. He’s still insecure when he’s making decisions without asking me first.  
It’s complicated. In the relationship, or whatever you want to call this, we’re all equal individuals. But in our other world I’m higher up in the hierarchy, being a headmaster and all that.  
„Sounds wonderful.” I’m smiling reassuringly.  
Felix lets Chan go and drags me in a corner of the shop.  
He’s excited. But he’s also very conscious about our situation.  
And still he’s bright. Like the sun. I truly believe that nothing can break him.  
As I’m sitting down across him his smile fades a bit.  
„Hey Hyunjin”  
„Yeah?”  
„How are you? I mean… How are you really? I mean you’re very good in concealing stuff. Not just your markings. Also your true feelings. I just… Are you okay?”  
Oh wow. My sun has sharp observation skills. That’s something I didn’t know before.  
I‘m sighing. There’s no need for me to lie or to mask things.  
But still… It’s hard to talk about that stuff.  
Chan is coming just back in time with three ice coffees and a cake to share and celebrate for us.  
„Well… I don’t think I’m yet okay. Don’t get me wrong. I’m really happy with you two. Seriously. I think you two are the best thing that happened in my life. But the rest… My father, or someone called father, died. Our covens are still in a weird state. And you two will have to…  
I don’t know if I can endure this.”  
Both of them are silent for a moment.  
Great. Call me from now on Hyunjin the mood killer.  
„I heard that you invited our coven to hold the funerals together?” asks Felix after a break.  
„Yeah. It’s the same ritual and… We have to start working together somewhere. I thought that’s a good beginning.”  
„I think so too.” Chan takes a sip of his coffee. „You decided that Michael gets buried like a leader.”  
That’s an observation, not a question.  
„It’s just right. He was a leader. Even though he didn’t die as one he’s still my leader.”  
„I’m not criticising you. I think you did the right thing.” He gives me a small peck on the cheek.  
And this time I‘m not using magic to hide my blushing.  
Let them see. Let the world see. That I’m happy.  
But still…  
„You’re starting the competition after the ceremony, right?”  
Felix looks down on the table. „Yeah. Monday is the big day. The funerals are in the afternoon and at dawn it’ll start.”  
Ah. Fuck.  
„Let’s talk about something else. We don’t have time to be depressed about this.” Felix takes my hands in his. „What is Jeongin doing?”  
„He’s on a date with Jisung. I’m glad we didn’t run into them yet. They’re so annoying.”  
„Don’t act like you aren’t loving these two with your whole heart!” Chan laughs and the smile on my lips implies more than anything I could ever say.  
„Let’s make a toast. On Hyunjin, the best headmaster that ever existed.” Felix raises his glass.  
„I’ll drink on Chan and Felix, the best soulmates I could’ve ever wished for.”  
The sound of three glasses meeting each other is audible in the whole cafe.  
Maybe everyone here looks at us. Who cares?  
It will be okay. I know that it will be okay somehow.  
And that’s the only thing that counts right now.

 

The End Of Define: Dark.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thank you for reading.  
> Big thanks to Nelly, my number one hypewoman.  
> Thanks to every reader.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed this story.
> 
> Planned right now are a new main story and four oneshots, those are all of Seventeen.  
> But… Maybe I’ll come back to Define.  
> There are at least two story arcs that I haven’t explored yet.  
> So if you liked this work keep your eyes open for a Define 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SquishKino).  
> If you want to be up to date with what I write you can look [at my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/profile).
> 
> If you liked this story then I would be delighted if you would express that with a kudos! <3


End file.
